Legend of Zelda: Return to Twilight
by Yoru95
Summary: This is a fanfiction based after the end of Twilight Princess. The Master Sword has gone missing. Evil can't take it, so where has it gone?
1. Prologue

***In all honesty, I have never written a fanfiction. I love Legend of Zelda so I figured I could give it a try. I did add a couple characters, but the majority is based in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I appreciate any reviews to help me improve, but keep in mind, this is for fun.***

Prologue

Deep in Faron Woods, the Sacred Grove was as green as always. Raize, one of Zelda's less vital guards, was wandering through. The day was his and he always found peace in the grove so it was not uncommon for one to find him there. It certainly wasn't the easiest place to get to, but the natural beauty made it well worth the trip. Passing beneath low tree limbs and through a tunnel, he caught sight of a light to his left. It was still early, the sun only just beginning its descent, the trees offering comfortable shade, yet the light seemed unusually bright. Fully aware of the dangers in the wood, he needed to satisfy his curiosity. He turned left, searching for that light. It didn't take him long to find it, it appearing further ahead as if beckoning him. He hesitated. To follow that light would lead him to unfamiliar areas of the grove. The light flickered a moment before disappearing only to reappear once more. Making up his mind, he followed the light. Every time he neared it, it would move further away. He never saw what the source of the light was. He couldn't help but feel as if he was being led and more than once he considered turning back, but quickly realized he had no idea where he was. He had never realized how vast the grove was. Having no other alternative, he followed the light; that is, he followed until he came to the face of a cliff and the light shone from what appeared to be a cave far above him.

Raize stared at the cliff face. There weren't many places he would be able to use to haul himself up. Glancing around, he saw a spring that was fed by a small river cascading down over smooth rocks, a large, hollow tree, and several squirrels, birds and other creatures hurrying about. Nothing that could help him scale the cliff. He turned his back on the cliff, willing to take his chances finding his way back, but a voice stopped him, "Giving up so soon, are you? That's no fun."

Raize turned back to the cliff, searching for the source of the voice. It sounded young, no doubt a child, but why would a child be in the grove? It was difficult for him, a grown man and guard to reach it. Wary, he called, "Who's there?"

There was no answer. He began walking away. The voice spoke again, "You'll never find your way back." The voice sounded very near to him, but there was no one. Thinking he was imagining it, he continued on. Sounding disappointed, the voice spoke again, "Fine…I'll make it easy for you." There was a pause. "See that tree over there? Against the cliff face?" Raize turned, his eyes searching for the tree. It didn't take long for him to find it and realize it was the one he had identified as being hollow. The voice continued, "It's hollow. Go check it out." The voice fading, "Or, you can try to find your way back, but you'll find it much more difficult."

Shaking his head as he approached the tree, Raise whispered to himself, "I fear I may be going mad, hearing voices is uncommon." Reaching the tree, he sighed, "I see no reason not to look." Kneeling, he peered into the hollow trunk and nearly fell back in amazement. The tree was hollow, but it wasn't only the tree. The tree itself hid a passage through the cliff. "Perhaps I am not going mad." Without hesitation, he crawled through the passage, emerging into a wide open clearing.

The voice greeted him, "It's about time you got here."

"Where is 'here'?"

The voice laughed, "It is another part of the grove and here, we can play some more."

"Play? You led me through the grove to 'play'?"

The voice laughed again, "That was the game. You humans always let your curiosity get the better of you."

Humans? Raize unconsciously reached for his sword that was strapped to his hip on the left.. Where was the voice coming from? Cautiously stepping forward, he called, "Are you not human, then? Who are you?"

Ignoring his questions, the voice said, "Let's play a game."

"Why did you lead me here?"

Sounded exasperated, the voice answered, "You chose to follow me and got lost." The voice becoming almost cheerful, it continued, "Once you were lost, I just led you here. After all, you didn't have much choice." After a moment of silence, the voice said, "Let's play a game of hide-and-seek. I'll hide."

The voice disappeared, but Raize didn't pay much attention. He wandered the clearing, searching for something that could tell him where he was, but there was nothing. The only way into the clearing was the passage he had come through and, presumably, the cave, but a tree blocked his view so he could not confirm it. Sighing, he returned to the hidden passage, preparing to leave. Quite suddenly, he heard a kind of horn blow and almost immediately, some form of creature appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Instinctively, he drew his sword, the long blade glinting softly in the fading light. The creature did not move. Sword held ready, Raize set to analyzing it. The creature stood taller than himself, but not by much and green-grey skin. He heard the horn sound again and, immediately, the creature responded, moving closer to him, raising its arms to attack. Just as quick, Raize swung his sword in a small arc, the arms of the creature falling to the ground…only to rise back into place. Before the creature could attack, Raize jumped back, the creature following him. He kept his distance as he reevaluated his enemy. This creature had not been affected by slicing its arms from its body, but there must be some way to defeat it. Evading the attacks, Raize noticed the creature didn't appear to be touching the ground and its head was bent at an odd angle. Jumping high to dodge another attack, he caught a low limb of a tree and swung himself up, catching sight of something as he did. Thinking he'd discovered a way to defeat this enemy, he prepared to retaliate, but before he could, the creature suddenly disappeared.

Wary, Raize jumped to the ground as the voice reappeared, "You figured it out rather quickly. That isn't very fun."

He could hear the voice fading. Needing to find a way out of the grove, night already setting in, he called, "One last game, then?"

"A game?" The voice was excited, "What kind of game did you have in mind?" A brief silence followed and the voice added, "You want to leave…" Sighing, it continued, "You set the terms, but I'll pick the game."

Raize didn't hesitate, "No weapons or puppets, just a friendly game. If I win, you will guide me from the grove. If you win…I'll stay."

"Then, this will be the game. Your goal is to catch me before the moon rises above the trees."

"You have the advantage. I am unfamiliar with the area."

The voice laughed, "That is what makes it fun…but, to keep you in the right area, I'll leave some hints for you."

The voice faded entirely, replaced by the silence. Raize sheathed his sword and slid from the branch, landing unsteadily on his feet, already feeling tired from the day of travel. Glancing around, he saw the familiar glow of the light he had followed before. Sighing, he hurried after it.

After running about in circles after the light, he chose a different method, following the steady laughter instead. Whereas the voice had seemed to come from everywhere, the laughter was not projected in the same manner. Several long minutes later, he came to some old ruins and could hear the laughter loud to his right. Ignoring the ruins, well aware of the time, he slowly approached the laughter. Peering over a large stone, likely form a pillar or archway, he grabbed hold of what was behind, finding a child, still laughing. Trying to suppress his laughter, the child said, "It took you so long. That was fun."

The child turned slightly and Raize released him immediately. This was no ordinary child. The child was cloaked in browns and greens, wearing a crooked hat, but what surprised him was the child's face; it was a shade of green and grey with his eyes shining a dull, eerie red color with a slight yellow tinge. Shaking his head, Raize muttered, "I should have known." The child was known as Skull Kid and was infamous for leading travelers astray.

Stepping away from Raize, Skull Kid asked, "Wasn't that fun?"

Raize shook his head, "I've won, so please lead me from the grove."

Skull Kid sighed, "Fine…"

Skull Kid led Raize through the maze of the grove, but after a while of walking, Raize caught sight of an archway. Curiosity got the better of him, and he approached the area, Skull Kid following him. Just through the archway, in the center of a small clearing sat a pedestal, but there was nothing in it. Remembering what Zelda had said about the grove, he asked, "Where is the Master Sword? Isn't it supposed to be here?"

Skull Kid shrugged, "A man came through a couple days ago and took it. He wasn't any fun. He knew where he was going."

"Who was he?"

Again, Skull Kid shrugged, "I don't know. Evil can't wield the sword so I'm not worried about it. It will make its way back here eventually." Stretching, he asked, "Didn't you want me to lead you out? Or perhaps, you've changed your mind?"

Raize shook his head, motioning for him to lead the way. He would talk to Zelda about the sword. There had been no signs of evil in years and for the sword to have been removed…something must have happened or will happen.

Reaching the boundary of the grove, Skull Kid jumped back, disappearing back into the grove, his voice slowly fading with his words of parting, "Let's play again sometime…"

Raize glanced at the sky. The moon was high and he was far from Castle Town, in the middle of Faron woods. Looking around, he saw a house, in front looked like there had been a small fire, a pot still hanging over it. He shrugged. Maybe he could stay the night there and in the morning, he would head for the castle…

***Again, this is for fun and I have never written fanfiction before, but I appreciate any reviews.***


	2. Chapter 1

***Here is the next chapter. I had some trouble writing it, unable to decide how best to progress. Again, this is purely for fun. Also, I appreciate any review.***

Chapter 1

An arrow landed with a thud, inches from the center of the target that hung on the trunk of a tree. A young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes nocked another arrow and took aim, drawing the arrow back. At full draw and the tip angled up, slightly above the center of the target to adjust for the falling curve, he let the string slip from his fingers, the arrow soaring through the air, finding the center of the target. Finally hitting his mark, the boy cheered, "I did it! Link, I finally did it!"

Link, some years older with dark, golden hair that framed his light, tan skin and dark, beast-like, blue eyes, responded, "I know you could do it, Colin. All it took was some practice."

Colin nodded, "I wonder if I can do it again." He readied another arrow, but a shout stopped him.

Link and Colin looked to the sound to see Fado who called, "Hey, Link! Could you help me round up the goats for the night?"

Fado left before Link could respond. Turning to Colin with a smile, Link said, "I suppose we should go help him." Link usually helped Fado so it was nothing he wasn't already used to. Lifting a charm in the shape of a horse shoe that hung around his neck, he put it to his lips, blowing gently, a soft melody rising then falling to rise and fall once more. The gentle melody carried on, seeming to echo around them. Moments after the melody faded, a whinny could be heard and only a few moments after, a soft brown horse with a cream-colored mane and tail trotted, up to them, stopping just in front of Link. Epona shook her mane, eager to go. Link mounted her and asked Colin, "Are you coming?"

Colin nodded. Glancing around, he spotted a clump of green grass, the top ends brown and curved like a horse shoe. Picking a blade of the strange grass, he mimicked Link, but whistled a very different tune, the notes rising and falling slightly faster and in a different pattern. A few moments later, a light brown horse with a darker mane and tail and lighter patches trotted up to him. Mounting his own horse, Colin said, "I taught Alexa to come with that tune, much like Epona does for you." When Link said nothing, Colin added sheepishly, "I told you I wanted to be like you…"

Link smiled slightly, "I'm not perfect." He coaxed Epona to a light trot, "Let's go." Colin followed on Alexa and steadily, the two horses sped up only slowing once they entered Ordon Village.

After crossing a small stream in the village and passing the mayor's house, they entered the ranch where Fado was waiting for them. Fado moved off to the side, calling, "I'll leave you to it Link, Colin."

He closed the gate leading back to the village so the goats wouldn't escape and waited, just inside. Link spurred Epona along the outside of the clearing, forcing the goats inward toward their stalls. Colin followed Link's example, only having helped him a few times. In a matter of minutes, all the goats were in their stalls. Approaching them Fado thanked them and asked, "Are either of you interested in jumping some fences?"

Link shook his head, "No, but thank you. It's been a long day for the both of us." Colin nodded his agreement and the two of them headed back toward the village.

Passing the mayor's house once more, Colin asked, "Do you miss it?"

Link cast him a puzzled look, "Miss what?"

"The action and excitement from before. Do you miss it?"

Link sighed, gently tugging on the reins to come to a stop. Colin turned Alexa and waited. Thinking, Link answered, "No, not really. It may have been exciting, but there was danger around every corner. Hyrule is safe and has been for years now. I don't miss the fear, sorrow and pain." Smiling slightly, he added, "Besides, if I ever feel the desire for some excitement, your father said he was more than willing to spar with me." Eyeing Colin, he asked, "Why do you ask?"

Colin shook his head slightly, "I was just wondering."

They continued in silence, Link escorting Colin home before heading home himself. Reaching his own home, just outside the village, he dismounted and climbed up the ladder into his home. Inside, there wasn't much to look at, just clothes and other commodities and a slingshot lay on a table. He ran his fingers over the slingshot remembering when he had bought it and the other children had been excited to see it. Walking to his left, he descended a ladder into darkness.

At the bottom, he lit an oil lantern he had left on the wall and carried it with him to the far end where a chest stood. Years ago, he had once found many rupees in the chest, but after returning, he had filled the large chest with the weaponry we would no longer need. Talking with Colin had drawn his mind to those times when he had been needed to defeat the evil that had threatened the land. Setting the lantern down, Link opened the chest. Inside was the bow, a quiver full of arrows, two claw shots, some empty bomb bags, the dominion rod, gale boomerang, hawkeye, spinner, hidden skills chart, and some now empty bottles. Sifting through the items, he found the green tunic and the blue Zora armor. He stared at all the items, recalling when he had needed them in his fight against Zant and Ganondorf. How could he forget? It hadn't exactly been the most peaceful of times, monsters running rampant causing fear. His adventure certainly hadn't been easy. Despite his life always being in danger, having to face all manners of creatures, he had fought with a single goal in mind: To return peace to Hyrule. He had been drawn from the village when Colin and Ilia had been taken, but had remained away when he had learned he had not been the only one affected.

Shaking his head, he stood, his gaze falling on the silver ball and chain he had acquired in the mountains. So many had been affected by the pervading Twilight, fear encompassing the land. Despite that, he did miss the adventure. He missed the excitement, but he would not wish to give up the peace for that feeling. This peace was something they all needed. He was glad to be able to ride through Hyrule Field without fleeing from monsters, without worrying whether his friends were safe.

He closed the chest, picking up the lantern and turning his back on the past. He knew what had happened and he hoped it would never happen again. Returning to the ladder, he put out the lantern, setting it on the wall once more and climbed back up. Since defeating Ganondorf, monsters were no longer found in the fields, or anywhere else for that matter. There was no need for weapons anymore and though he had been teaching Colin how to use a bow as per his request, Link had not taken his own from the chest.

Reaching the top of the ladder, he took a glance around, the only change from before the Twilight and after was that the Ordon Sword and Hylian Shield rested in a corner on the off chance something were to happen and he would need them. Looking at the sword, he remembered the Master Sword. After defeating Ganondorf, he had returned the sword to the Sacred Grove, where it belonged. The only thing he kept with him from his adventures was Ilia's charm, the horseshoe-shaped whistle. Everything else remained unused, sitting untouched.

Night falling, he supposed it was time for him to get some sleep, and though sleep came quickly, his dreams quickly turned to nightmares.

He woke suddenly in the middle of the night, a sense of fear trying to overwhelm him. Steadying his breathing, he sat up in his bed, glancing around. He was alone. Why would he expect it any different? Sighing, he turned his thoughts to the feeling that had ultimately woken him. He had a sense that something was not as it should be, but had no idea what it could be. Hyrule was in a time of peace and, as far he knew, there was no one powerful enough to threaten that peace. Lying back down, he trying to push that sense from his mind, but try as he did, he could not. Something wasn't right. Closing his eyes, he decided he would go to Kakariko Village and see Renado. Maybe he could help him figure out this sense. With that thought, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Far away in the Castle, Zelda woke suddenly, fear gripping her heart. The last time she had felt that kind of fear had been when Zant had attacked and Twilight had fallen over Hyrule. She didn't know what could cause this knew fear. Something wasn't right. Shifting under the covers of her bed, she whispered to herself, "I cannot let my people suffer any more than they already have. Whatever may be creating this fear I sense, I must find its source and put an end to it." Closing her eyes, she wondered if Link had felt it as well. In the morning, she decided, she would ask the guards to keep a sharp eye for anything out of the ordinary and perhaps even said out a summon to Link and have him warn the villages to remain vigilant. It was better to error on the side of caution. She couldn't endanger her people, not again. Trying to turn her thoughts to happier times, she allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

***Not a lot of action here, I know, but be patient. I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.***


	3. Chapter 2

***I had some difficulty with the wording of this chapter, but it looks like it came out alright, thanks to some of my friends and their helpful advice. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 and again, this is purely for fun. Leave a review and I hope you enjoy.***

Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered into Link's home through the high window falling upon his face, waking him. Blinking in the sunlight, he rose slowly out of bed, staggering slightly. Stretching, he muttered, "I'll talk to Rusl before heading to Kakariko." Glancing up to the window, he could see the clear blue sky above, "Today doesn't look like any other day, but it feels very different…"

* * *

Outside Ordona Province where Ordon village was, Raize stepped out of Coro's house, turning to the strange man, "Again, I thank you for allowing me to have stayed the night."

Coro waved his hand toward Raize, "One such as yourself is a rare sight in these parts. I'm sure you had good reason to be wandering in the middle of the night."

Raize shook his head, "I just got lost in the woods."

"Yes, yes. You should have come to me first. A lantern would have helped you find your way."

Raize smiled and took his leave, thanking the man once more. His gaze north, he knew he had a long journey ahead of him. He had taken his time traveling through Hyrule, never having gone beyond Castle Town, but with recent events, he'd have to cut his vacation short. He needed to get to the castle, but from Faron Province, he'd be lucky if he made it to Kakariko by nightfall on foot. Speed had been the last thing on his mind when he left the castle and wasn't expected back for several more days, but after last night, he wished he had taken a horse with him.

Entering Hyrule Field, he sighed, "I had better not waste any time." With that, he continued forward through the field toward Kakariko Village.

* * *

Link had washed Epona, gathered supplies and filled his wallet with several rupees for the journey and by the time he had finished, the sun had already risen high in the sky. Walking through the village to Rusl's house, he found Colin lying on the grassy hills beside their home. Colin quickly sat up, "Good morning, Link." He glanced up at the sky, "Though, it's hardly that anymore."

Link smiled, "How are you, Colin?"

He shrugged, "Well, I suppose. I'm no worse off than before."

Link heard the light tone Colin used and that was normal, but he could tell there was something on Colin's mind. He asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Colin shook his head, "No, I was just thinking…" He stood, "I like it here. It's peaceful and no danger, just the occasional monkey that comes through. I wish it would always be like this."

Link nodded, whispering, "It is nice." Glancing beyond Colin, he asked, "Is your father home?"

Colin nodded, "He's inside with Mom and Belle."

Link nodded and continued to the house. Colin's younger sister, Belle was the only child not to have witnessed the Twilight. Standing in front of the door, he knocked, rapping his knuckles against the wood of the door twice. Moments later, a woman with short blonde hair opened the door. Offering her a smile, he asked, "Good day, Uli. Is Rusl home?"

She nodded once, "Pease, come in, Link."

Inside, he saw Rusl, a tanned man with brown and blonde hair, sitting next to a crib in which a small child slept. Link hesitated by the door, not wanting to wake the child. Understanding, Rusl stood, motioning for Link to follow him.

Outside once more, Rusl asked, "I thought you'd be out riding today. What brings you here?"

Link glanced at the sky, leaning against the side of the house, "I journey for Kakariko Village."

Surprised, Rusl asked, "Has something happened?"

Link shook his head, "No, but…" He hesitated, "Before the Twilight enveloped the land, you told me the woods felt different."

"Yes, I remember."

"It is similar to that. Something just doesn't feel right."

Rusl nodded his understanding, "You're hoping to find answers in Kakariko because of the trade that takes place there." When link nodded, he added, "Be safe and I pray your feeling remains as such."

Link nodded again. They shook hands as a show of parting, but before Link had taken more than a step, Colin said, "I want to go, too." Before either could respond, he added, "There aren't monster around anymore, so it isn't dangerous like it was back then." Shifting slight, he finished, "I'm brave." Looking at Link, "Just like Link."

Rusl hesitated. He didn't want his son to leave the village, but he also knew he couldn't keep him there forever. Sighing, he nodded, "Fine, but you must listen to Link. I don't want you, either of you, getting lost."

Colin was glad to be able to travel some with Link. Glancing at Link, he asked, "Is it alright with you?"

Link nodded, "I'd like the company." Meeting Colin's eager eyes, he added, "You had better get ready, I want to leave fairly soon."

Colin nodded and quickly ran into the house. Smiling sadly, Rusl said, "Please take care of him."

Link nodded, "I will, Rusl." Glancing back up at the sky again, he finished, "He'll come home safe...We both will."

Moments later, Colin returned carrying a light pack and quickly walked passed them to where Alexa stood, grazing in the corner. He strapped the back to her saddle and led her back to where Link stood with Rusl. Excited, Colin asked, "When can we leave?"

Link suppressed a small smile. It was nice to see Colin smile since the other children often looked down on him, even now. Rusl shook his head slightly, "Do you have everything you need? This isn't some afternoon trip."

Colin nodded and began to list what he grabbed, but before he had gotten very far, Uli opened the door, "Colin, take this with you." She handed him a light-weight, dark green cloak. Offering her son a small smile, "Be careful."

Colin nodded, taking the cloak and bid his parents farewell, slowly making his way out of the village. As Link prepared to follow, Rusl stopped him, "Take your sword and shield." Link only gave him a puzzled look. He had intended to bring them anyway, but he hadn't expected to hear it from Rusl. Rusl added, "I don't want to take any chances. Please, take them with you." Link nodded, understanding and hurried after Colin.

Outside Link's house, Colin waited on Alexa. Link stood just inside, staring at the sword and shield. It had been a long time since he had needed them and he would rather he wouldn't need them again. Sighing, he lifted them from the floor to take with him, but stopped, catching sight of the slingshot still on the table, the bag of pellets sitting next to it. Grabbing those as well, he exited his home, making his way carefully down the ladder. He strapped his sword and shield to Epona's saddle, wanting to avoid using them for as long as possible. Mounting up, he handed Colin the slingshot and pellets. Before Colin could ask, Link said, "I'd rather you have something to use in case we run into trouble and I know you wouldn't be able to shoot at someone with your bow."

Colin nodded slightly, stowing the slingshot and seeds in his saddle bag. Glancing at Link, he asked, "Do you think we'll run into danger?"

Link didn't answer right away, taking the reins in his hands. He really didn't know. Glancing at Colin, he said, "It seems unlikely, but it is better to be prepared in any case."

Colin nodded and they both set off at a light canter.

* * *

While Link and Colin began their journey and Raize made his way through the Hyrule Field in the south, Zelda stared out one of the tall windows in her room. It had been years since Link had rid the land of Twilight, defeating Ganondorf and in this time of peace, it was all but forgotten. Looking out her window, she could see the busy streets of Castle Town beneath and the large open land of the fields beyond. It looked to be a normal day.

Then the door opened, drawing her from her thoughts. A messenger clad in browns stood at the door, "Forgive my rude entrance, but you did not answer."

Zelda shook her head, "The fault is mine. I did not hear you." Curious, she asked, "What news have you?"

The messenger shifted slightly, "There have been no reports of any unusual activities, Princess Zelda."

Becoming concerned, she asked, "Then why do you appear uneasy?"

He shifted again, "Well, you see…With your unusual request…The guards…They've begun to wonder…" Taking a deep breath, he finished, "They are worried about the source of your request. Has something happened recently?"

She looked back through the window, "Not yet, but I fear our times of peace may not last much longer."

"With all due respect, Princess, what makes you say that?"

"I can feel it. Something isn't right." The messenger remained silent, having no answer. Turning back to him, she asked, "Can you make sure this gets to Link?" She held out a sealed envelope.

Taking it, he answered, "Of course, I'll have the Postman deliver it. It will reach him tonight, if not, then by morning tomorrow." With that, he left, leaving Zelda once more, to her thoughts. She knew something wasn't right in Hyrule, but she had no idea what it could be.

* * *

In Faron Woods, Link and Colin were stopped by Coro, a strange man with hair that grew away from his head. He sat, as usual, outside his home in front of a pot with a small fire beneath it. He called to them, "Hello, there, Ordonian. It is not often you come through here. Off on some business, then?"

Link responded politely, "Just looking for news, Coro."

"News? What kind of news? I have a tale to tell, if you'll listen."

Link hesitated. He wanted to reach Kakariko by nightfall, but Coro may have heard something. Nodding slightly, Link dismounted and Colin followed suit, coming to stand beside him. Link said, "We are willing to listen. What have you heard?"

He motioned for them to take a seat and they did without hesitation. Colin pointed to the pot, "What is that?"

Coro smiled, "That is my soup. Care to try some?"

Colin considered, but Link spoke quickly, "No, but thank you."

Coro shrugged. For a moment, there was silence between them. After a short while, Coro began, "It has been quite a long time since the monsters disappeared and nothing exciting had happened for quite a long while and I prefer it that way. But last night, I was woken by some knocking. Of course, I answered the door, though I had half a mind not to. A man was there, in the middle of the night. He asked to stay the night and said he'd leave by morning and that he did, but I did ask him where he was from." Pausing a moment, he asked, "Where are you two off to, anyhow?"

Link responded offhandedly, "Kakariko Village."

Coro nodded and continued, "He didn't tell me much, but he talks in his sleep. I've never seen such a sight…He kept muttering about how he needed to get to the Castle, something about needing to talk to the Princess."

Colin asked, "But why would he need to talk to her?"

Coro shrugged, "When I asked him, he said he had important news for her, but wouldn't tell me more than that."

Link asked, "He left this morning?"

Coro nodded, "Early this morning, just like he said."

Link stood, "Thank you. Your information was very helpful."

Colin stood and whispered to Link as they mounted their horses, "How was that helpful? He didn't tell us anything."

Coro called to them, "If you ever need any oil, you know where to find me."

Link raised his hand in farewell and answered Colin's question as they set off at a brisk trot, "It isn't very often that Coro doesn't recognize where someone is from, so this man was likely from Castle Town since very few travel this far."

"You think he may know something?"

Link nodded, "It's possible."

With that thought in mind, they exited Faron Woods into Hyrule Field, making their way to Kakariko.

***Events have been set in motion, and so, the adventure begins. I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.***

****In the game, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Uli was pregnant and at the end, during the credits, she is seen with a new born child. For the purposes of this story, the child is female and given the name Belle.****


	4. Chapter 3

***So, Link and Colin were heading to Kakariko Village and so was Raize, but what about on the other side of Hyrule? In Gerudo Desert? Let's find out.***

****Again, this is purely for fun. It took me longer than I had intended to write this, but as always, any reviews are appreciated.****

Chapter 3

In the sands of Gerudo Desert, a cloaked man asked the younger man with dark red-brown hair and green eyes behind him, his voice harsh, "Do you have it?"

The young man nodded, "Yes, My Lord, but…" He trailed off.

The man asked, "What is on your mind, Ren?"

Ren shifted slightly, "I don't understand why you had me get this." He gestured to the sword that was strapped to his hip.

The man responded, "That sword is important for my plans to succeed and that is all you need to know."

Curiosity overcoming Ren's fear of the man, he asked, "What is your plan?"

The man chuckled softly to himself, responding, "It isn't ready just yet. In time, I will tell you."

Sighing, Ren looked around him. Night was falling and the desert nights were cold, but it didn't bother him as much as it would another. He had grown up in the desert and the older man was the only other person he had met and had practically raised him. Ren had taken to calling him "My Lord" because he looked just that. The man's eyes were always calculating as he stood tall and proud, never showing fear or doubt. With night so close, Ren turned to head to the a cave not too far from where they stood. Before going too far, he said, "Good night, My Lord."

The man nodded once, "Sleep well, Ren. Tomorrow, we leave for Castle Town."

"Castle Town?" Ren stopped, turning back to him. "Why there?"

"You've not been there before." Turning slightly, he added, "It is as good a time as any to meet other Hylians." Ren nodded, understanding and continued to the cave. Once Ren was out of earshot, the man whispered, "There is no excitement anymore, but that will soon change." Glancing up at the darkening sky, he mused, "As soon as I get to the castle, we'll have some fun for a change."

The wind picked up, carrying a voice with it, "Not yet."

He sighed, "Very well, we will wait a bit longer."

* * *

Night was falling when Raize reached Kakariko Village. He had expected as much and made his way through the emptying street to the inn which sat mid-street. He passed the spring, sanctuary and shop, finally stopping in front of the inn. Without hesitation, he entered the inn and a young girl greeted him, "Welcome, stranger. Have you need of a room?"

Surprised, he asked, "Aren't you a little young to be running the inn?"

She shrugged, "I don't run it, but I help out from time to time. My father owns the sanctuary just down the road."

Too tired to pursue conversation, he said, "I do need a place to stay for the night." He shook out a few rupees into his hand, offering.

The girl nodded, taking the money from him, "This way please." She led him up some stairs and pointed to a room to her left, "My name is Luda, by the way. If you need anything, you can ask me or my father, Renado, at the sanctuary." Then she left.

Raize went to the room she had pointed, pushing the door open. It was a very simple room with just a bed to the left of the door and a window directly across. Sighing, he muttered, "It is better than nothing." Glancing around once more, he added, "It looks like no one has been here in a long while." Tired, he set his few belongings beside the bed, his sword included, and crawled beneath the sheets, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

With night falling, Link and Colin were very near to Kakariko, entering the village as the sun dipped below the horizon. Link and Colin both dismounted as they approached the sanctuary, habit making him grab the sword and shield. The horses immediately began to graze and the grass behind the sanctuary and Colin followed Link to the door of the inn. Link knocked, half expecting no answer and was surprised when Luda opened the door.

Excited, Luda threw her arms around Colin, "It's been so long. It's good to see you, Colin." Glancing up at Link, she added, "You, too, Link."

Link smiled, "It has been awhile. Are you and your father well?"

She nodded, "Yes, we are."

Looking beyond her, Colin asked, "I never thought you would be running the inn."

Luda shook her head, "I'm not. Not many people come through here and less stay the night. But the inn is open for those who do choose to stay."

Link nodded slightly, "Is there a room available?"

She nodded, "A room with two beds up the stairs and to the left."

With a smile, Colin responded, "Thank you, Luda."

Luda smiled, "And I won't charge you." Eyes on Link, she finished, "You did save us."

Colin hurried up the stairs, but Link did not follow. Reaching into his pouch, he produced a red colored rupee. Handing it to Luda, he said, "It doesn't make us any different."

Luda looked down at the rupees in her hand, "Link, really…"

Link shook his head, "It doesn't feel right staying here otherwise."

Sighing, she said, "Then at least allow us to feed you. You're probably tired after riding, so after a good night's sleep we'll have breakfast waiting for you and Colin in the morning."

With a slight smile, Link replied, "I can agree to that." Partway up the stairs, Link asked, "Has someone else come through here for the night?"

Luda nodded, "Not too long before you, a man came in. He's staying in the room to the right."

At the top of the stairs, Link looked to his right. He considered knocking, but it was getting late and the last thing he wanted was the man wary of a late-night visitor. Shaking his head, he went to the room he would share with Colin, finding the boy lying, fast asleep on one of the beds. Link walked over to the other bed, setting his sword and shield beside the bed and slipped beneath the sheets, closing his eyes.

* * *

Morning came rather quickly. Link rose early as was normal, but Colin remained asleep. Link crawled out of bed, reluctant to rise. He knew it was early, the sun only barely visible through the window of their room. Stretching, he stifled a yawn. He hadn't slept well, but he could not remember if he had dreamt. Sifting through one of the drawers of the stand between the two beds, he dug out a scrap of parchment and quickly wrote out a note to let Colin know he was going to see Renaldo and return shortly. With that done, he exited the room.

* * *

The sun woke Raize from his slumber, the bright light falling across his features. His hand rose to shield his eyes from the harsh light as he slowly rose in bed. The room was bright though the sun was only barely becoming visible over the horizon. Slightly disoriented, he reached over to where he had set his small pack. He dug through it, pulling out an apple and a bottle filled with water. Still waking up, he ate the apple and drank some of the water, returning the now half-filled bottle to his pack. Rising fully, he strapped his sword to his hip and slung his pack over his shoulder. With a quick glance around the room, he pulled open the door, stepping out.

* * *

When Link exited the room, he made his way to the stairs, the landing dim, the only light coming from the front door. Reaching the stairs, he saw the door in front of him open and a man step out. The man hardly glanced at him and hurried down the stairs. Wondering if this was the man whom had passed through Faron Woods, Link followed.

* * *

As Raize exited the inn, he was aware of a young man following him, but passed it off as nothing but coincidence. Outside, he turned to his left, knowing that was the direction of the Bridge of Eldin.

* * *

Link exited the inn moments after the man and quickly caught up to him. Hearing him, the man turned, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Link faced him, wary of the sword. He asked, "Did you cross through Faron Woods recently?"

Wary, the man responded, "What does it matter if I did?"

Link said, "I come from Ordon looking for news. Coro, the man who lives in Faron Woods said a stranger passed through." Not wanting to spend more time than he had, he finished, "Coro didn't recognize this man so I assumed he was from Castle Town or another place further. Have you any news of strange events?"

The man shook his head, "I do come from Castle Town and it is where I head now, but…I've not heard of any strange occurrences."

Link heard the hesitation, but decided not to press the issue further. He didn't need to. That slight hesitation told him all he needed to know. That man had seen or heard something that was in some way out of the ordinary.

* * *

Raize made his way through the village, leaving the strange young man behind him. Who was he? Why did he care what was going on in Hyrule? Ordon was a village in the southernmost part of Hyrule and was rarely affected by any kind of change. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on getting back to the Castle.

* * *

Temporarily pushing thoughts of the man from his mind, Link walked over to the sanctuary, knocking lightly on the door. Immediately, a voice responded, "You may enter." Link pushed the door open, stepping inside.

***That ends Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed; the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it, so hopefully within a week. Next stop, Link will talk with Renado before he and Colin continue the adventure. Until then, leave a comment/review to let me know what you think so far.***


	5. Chapter 4

***So, here's chapter 4. I had a hard time trying to decide where Link and Colin should go and ended up re-writing this chapter a couple of times. Anyway, here it is and as always, this is purely for fun, I don't own Legend of Zelda.***

****Sorry for the late update. I was out of state for a while and didn't have much access to the internet.****

Chapter 4

Link stepped into the Sanctuary and was immediately greeted by Renado, "Well met, Link."

Link returned the greeting, but quickly asked, "Renado, have you heard of anything strange happening in Hyrule?"

"We have not heard of any strange occurrences. The travelers who come through here often stop at the store across the way and some at Barnes' shop."

Link whispered to himself, "Perhaps I'll have better luck there."

Slightly concerned, Renado asked, "What is it you seek?"

"I do not know for certain. I have this feeling." Link told Renado everything. What he knew and what he suspected.

After hearing what Link had to say, Renado asked, "If this feeling becomes what you suspect, what will you do?"

Link did not hesitate, "I will do everything I can to maintain this peace."

Renado nodded, "I expected as much." Thinking, he added, "Only time will tell, but we will be vigilant."

Link nodded, "Colin and I will stay awhile longer to talk to Barnes." He turned to leave, but stopped. Glancing back, he asked, "Who runs the store?"

"One of the Gorons, but I'm afraid I cannot recall his name."

Link had a guess of who it was and if he was right, he wouldn't learn anything from him. Thanking Renado, he left the sanctuary, returning to the inn.

When he re-entered the inn, he was not surprised to find Colin and Luda sitting at one of the tables in front. Colin greeted him immediately, "Good morning, Link."

Luda followed, "Good morning."

Link nodded, "Good morning, Colin, Luda." He took a seat at the table where a platter of food was waiting.

Colin asked, "How long will we be here?"

Link shrugged, "Just for today."

Traversing Hyrule field toward the Bridge of Eldin, Raize turned back toward Kakariko. He couldn't stop thinking about that strange young man. Raize was sure he wasn't much younger than himself, but his eyes had been fierce, determined. Thinking back, he remembered some of the older guards talking about a young man from Ordon who was considered a hero. Could it have been him? Raize dismissed the idea. It couldn't be. The young man was very open, not wary as one would expect. He hadn't been clad in green like the hero, but in lighter colors, likely traditional clothing from the village. With a sigh, Raize continued onward, the question of whether that young man was the hero of the past would have to wait and, Raize was sure, if he was they'd meet again soon.

Zelda looked out her window, thinking. Who could be powerful enough to threaten the peace? Granted, there were a few skirmishes every now and then, but nothing too serious…

There was a knock on her door. Without turning from the window she called, "Enter."

A guard came in and said, "My Lady, Raize has been spotted in Hyrule Field north of Kakariko."

She turned, "Raize? He isn't due back for quite some time yet."

"We were aware of that so we saw fit to inform you right away."

Voicing her thoughts, she spoke softly, "Perhaps something happened whilst he was away."

The guard nodded, "Our thoughts exactly. Raize isn't one to forgo vacation."

Zelda nodded and dismissed the guard. What could bring Raize back so soon?

Having left Colin with Luda, Link entered Barnes' Bomb Shop. Barnes greeted him, "Finally goin' to buy some bombs not, are ya?"

Link shook his head, "It's good to see you, too."

Barnes shrugged, "What brings you here?"

Once more, Link explained why he had travelled and when he was done, he asked, "Have you heard anything?"

Barnes shook his head, "Not many come through here. You'd find more information if you went to Castle Town."

Link sighed, "It is where I go next. I had wanted to avoid the long journey."

Barnes shrugged, but asked, "You don't think those monsters will come back, do ya?"

Link didn't answer right away, and when he did, it was not what Barnes wanted to hear, "I don't know."

Link left the bomb shop, deep in thought. If he wanted to learn anything, he would have to travel to Castle Town. Colin would want to accompany him no doubt. Looking up at the sky, the sun had not yet reached its peak. If they left now, they would reach Castle Town long after nightfall, closer to morning.

* * *

Raize stared out ahead of him. He could see the bridge far off in the distance. He would be lucky if he reached it before night fell. He could see the castle ahead of him, but no matter how many steps he took, it never seemed to by any closer. It had taken him near a week to get through to the Sacred Grove and it would likely take him just as long to return; unless he continued through the night. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the long walk ahead of him.

* * *

Outside Kakariko, heading toward the bridge of Eldin, Colin asked, "Are you excited to be going to Castle Town?"

Link shrugged slightly, "I don't think excited is quite the right word, but I do look forward to seeing-"

"WAIT! MR. LINK!"

Hurry toward them was the Postman. As Link dismounted, Colin asked, "Why is he running?"

The Postman stopped in front of them and offered Link a letter, "A letter for you from Princess Zelda. It's urgent." Link took the letter as the Postman turned, "Well, my business is concluded. Onward to mail."

Link carefully opened the letter and read silently to himself:

_Link,_

_I fear there is a power that threatens this peace. I sense danger, but thus far it is unfounded. As the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, it is my hope you can assist me in interpreting this sense._

_Signed,_

_Zelda_

Link frowned and remounted, Colin asking, "What did it say?"

Wordlessly, Link handed the letter to Colin.

***I know it took a while to get this up and I apologize for the wait. It also wasn't the easiest part to write. Anyway, I appreciate any reviews and I will probably re-write this chapter later on once I have a clearer idea of where this is going.***


	6. Chapter 5

***Link, Colin and Raize were all heading toward Castle Town, as were Ren and the cloaked man. What did they find there? Let's find out.**

**Again, this is purely for fun, I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.***

Chapter 5

It was early morning when Ren woke up. He was alone, but he didn't expect otherwise. Brushing his hair from his eyes, he looked around. He was in a room above a bar, that much he knew. Dressing quickly, he grabbed the sword and strapped it to his hip and slipped out of the building unnoticed.

Out on the streets, he could hear music playing and there were various groups of guards wandering about. They made him a bit nervous, but it was a time of peace, they wouldn't bother him. As he wandered through the streets, he noticed an archway that led off to the Castle entrance. He made his way toward it, intending to get a closer look and maybe go inside, but the guards immediately turned him away. Ren was about to protest, but one of the guards leaned over to his companion and whispered something, pointing to the sword at Ren's waist. The other guard nodded and they let him pass. Ren didn't think twice about it. He quickly made his way up the steps. It was only once he was on the other side of the door that he wondered why he had been allowed to pass. Was it because of the sword? He shrugged, not concerned and began to wander the halls.

* * *

Link woke as the sounds of music and chatter drifted to his room. Sitting up, he dressed in his green tunic. It had been a long time since he had worn it and he hadn't intended to for still longer, but Zelda's message gave him reason to believe it would be more appropriate. Fastening his sword and shield on his back, he glanced at the other bed, Colin was still asleep. He wasn't surprised, but he needed to see Zelda and he would rather not leave Colin alone. Link gently shook Colin awake. Without question, Colin dressed and together they went downstairs and were greeted by Telma.

Before Telma could say too much, Link said, "Good morning, Telma. We need to head to the Castle now, but there will be more than enough time to talk later."

Telma rolled her eyes slightly, "Alright, Link. You two go on now."

As they left the bar, Colin asked, "Do you not like talking with her?"

Link replied, "I don't mind holding a conversation with her, but there is urgent business that must be seen to..."

Colin shrugged and followed as Link wound his way through the streets toward the castle. Finally reaching the archway that led to the castle, guards barred their way. Link took out the letter, clearly baring Zelda's signature. The guards examined it closely before handing it back to him. The guard on the right said, "This letter is, indeed, from the Princess, but it is not to you it is addressed."

The guard on the left finished, "We admitted him only moments ago. I'm afraid we cannot let you pass."

Colin whispered to Link, "What are they talking about? Did someone come here pretending to be you?"

Link didn't answer, but turned back, heading to the bar once more. Once they were out of earshot, he said, "I don't know Colin, but they won't let us pass if they believe the intended recipient of this letter has already entered."

"But you haven't-" Colin shook his head, "How will we get in, then?"

Link smiled, remembering. He answered, "If we can't go in through the front, we'll just go in another way." Casting a glance toward Colin, he finished, "I'm sure Telma can help us with that."

Back in the bar, Link explained to Telma their situation and she offered the use of the secret passage extending from her bar to the castle. Link didn't hesitate and entered the passage, Colin hesitantly following behind.

* * *

Raize woke late and quickly dressed himself, strapping his sword to his hip. He hurried out of the inn, toward the archway. The guards there allowed him to pass without question. Raize hurried up the steps and made his way through the heavy double doors.

Inside, he made his way through the halls, knowing Zelda would be in her room. As he was making his way around, he caught sight of a boy with red-brown hair and a familiar sword strapped to his hip. He wasn't a guard, that much was certain, but why was he in the castle? Why was he without escort? Raize decided to follow the boy. What he had to say to the princess was important, but a strange boy wandering the castle unescorted could be dangerous.

* * *

After having made their way through the secret passage, Link and Colin emerged deep within the palace. Link made sure the hidden door closed behind them before they began making their way through the halls.

After a while of walking, Colin asked, "Do you know where you are going, Link?"

Link nodded, "It hasn't changed much since I was last here."

"But that was years ago. Do you remember it?"

Link glanced at the boy, "Don't worry, we're not going to get lost."

"But what if one of the guards find us? They didn't exactly let us in through the front."

Link shrugged, "It is strange, but we needn't worry."

"What do you mean?"

Link pointed ahead, "That is the door to Zelda's room."

Without hesitation, Link approached the door, knocking lightly. From within came a soft voice, "Come in."

Link opened the door and he and Colin entered the room, the door closing firmly behind him.

* * *

Ren was aware he was being followed, but didn't care much. He wandered up and down the halls, admiring the tapestries and the ever vigilant guards. None paid him and mind. None except the one who followed him. Glancing behind him as he turned a corner, he caught a clear glimpse of his stalker. He looked young, but definitely older than himself and was clad in a light armor with a sword strapped to his hip. Definitely a guard. Ren quickened his pace. A part of him knew he shouldn't be in the castle at all, but the guards had let him in without question, which was strange. Was it because of the sword he carried? Did it mean something? He didn't know. His Lordship had asked him to get it and he had done so without question.

Wanting to avoid a confrontation, Ren sped down the halls. Not moments after, he heard his pursuer chase after him.

* * *

Zelda turned, expecting another messenger and was glad to see Link standing there. "Link! It's good to see you."

Link bowed slightly, "I can say the same to you. It's been too long."

Colin stayed behind Link, unsure of what to do. Catching sight of him, Zelda asked, "Who is this?"

Link stepped aside, "This is Colin, one of the children from Ordona Province."

Colin bowed hesitantly, still uncertain. Zelda smiled, "It's good to finally meet you, Colin."

Guards could be heard running about outside. Link asked, "Is there somewhere we can talk that isn't as loud?"

Zelda frowned, "The guards rarely pass through here is large numbers as these are my private quarters. Something must have occurred."

She left the room and Link and Colin followed.

* * *

Raize shouted to the boy, "Enough of this, boy! Stop there!"

The boy glanced back, but did not stop. Another guard came up, "We have guards at the intersections ahead, he'll be heading straight to the throne room."

Raize nodded and continued after the boy.

* * *

Link, Zelda, and Colin entered the throne room as Zelda asked one of her guards, "What is going on?"

The guard stood at attention when he answered, "A young boy somehow got into the castle without our knowing."

Perplexed, Zelda asked, "A boy is causing this commotion?"

The guard nodded once. Colin leaned toward Link, "Do you think he is the one the guards mistook for you?"

Zelda glanced back, having heard, "Mistook for you? I did not think my guards were so dense as to mistake a boy for the Hero who saved us."

Link shrugged. He had done quite a bit for the land, but he had always avoided the guards. Quite suddenly, the doors ahead of them burst open. A young boy with red-brown hair stumbled in closely followed by several guards. Ordinarily, Link wouldn't have paid mind to the boy, but his eyes fell open the sword at his hip. He knew that purple hilt. It was the Master Sword, but why did the boy have it?

* * *

Ren quickly took in his surroundings. A young man, a boy, and a woman who was probably the princess stood in front of him with a few guards. Behind him were several guards and to his left was a set of doors unguarded from the inside. Could he make it? The guard who had been chasing him stepped forward, addressing him, "How did you get in here?"

Ren considered drawing the sword at his waist, but he didn't know how to use it and was sure drawing it would provoke them. Edging slowly toward the doors to his left, he answered, "The guards out front let me in."

A female voice spoke then, "Why did you wish to enter?"

Guards were spreading out in an attempt to surround him. It was now or never. He sprinted toward the doors.

* * *

The moment the boy dashed toward the unguarded doors, Link ran after him, quickly closing the distant. Just before he could grab the boy, something appeared in front of him. He and the guards all came to a stop. The boy stopped as well. The room darkened and a figure rose seemingly from nowhere. A voice spoke, "Ren, found some trouble again, have you?"

The boy, Ren, answered, "Forgive me, My Lord. My curiosity got the better of me."

"As always." The voice sighed, "Come now, we take our leave."

Ren approached the dark figure and Link reached for his sword. The dark figure laughed, "There will be time enough for us to spar later, young hero, but not today." As the room began to lighten once more and the shadows began to recede, the figure's voice, too, began to fade, "Enjoy your peace, Princess, for it will not last much longer."

Then everything returned to as it was before.

Raize quickly walked up to the princess and spoke quickly, "The Master Sword was missing from the Sacred Grove and-"

Link interrupted, "The boy, Ren, has the Master Sword."

Raize glared at Link for having interrupted him. Zelda laid a hand on his shoulder, "Raize, this is Link. Link, this is one of my guard, Raize."

Raize softened his gaze, realizing who it was standing before him. He asked, "Are you sure?"

Link nodded, "I would know it anywhere."

Colin spoke up, "But I thought evil couldn't touch the sword."

Zelda shook her head, "Evil can't, but it was the boy who held it."

Thinking, Link said, "The boy is not evil in the sense we know, otherwise he would not be able to hold it."

Skeptical, Raize asked, "Clearly he is on the side of evil, so how is it possible?"

Zelda answered, "The boy, himself, seemed innocent enough. It is that shadowed man we must concern ourselves with."

One of the guards spoke up, "It would seem the boy is simply following orders. Perhaps he is unaware of what is right and what is wrong?"

Zelda nodded, "Perhaps." Turning to Link, she asked, "I'm sorry to have to ask this of you once more, but, please will you help us, Link?"

Link nodded, but it was Colin who answered, "Link would help even if you didn't ask, Princess Zelda." Zelda smiled and turned to her guards, assigning them various tasks. While she did that, Colin said to Link, "I want to help, too."

Link frowned, "Colin, I don't want to put you in danger."

"Everyone is in danger. I want to help, Link."

"The boy has a point." They glanced at Raize. Raize continued, "From what that man said, Hyrule is in danger. Hiding in your village will only prolong the inevitable."

Link glared at him, but held his tongue. Raize shrugged and left. Link said to Colin, "We'll return to Telma's bar so she can keep a look out, then we'll head back to Ordon for a time"

"But, Link-"

Link shook his head, "We'll go back to the village and decide then. We need to be prepared and there is as good a place as any to start."

Colin nodded, understanding. They weren't equipped for the quest ahead of them. They would go back to their village to prepare and then they'll leave. Colin was not going to be left behind He wanted to help and he would do anything and everything he could to help Link.

***Alright, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, Link and Colin talk with Rusl and Raize tags along. Until then, leave a comment/review; it is always appreciated.***


	7. Chapter 6

***Back to Ordon Village they go. Let's see what happens next, shall we?**

**As always, this is purely for fun; I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters.***

Chapter 6

After a few days of riding, Link and Colin were finally back in Ordon. Rusl greeted them almost as soon as they entered the village. One glance at Link and he knew something had happened, "What did you learn?"

Link met his steady gaze, "The Master Sword has been stolen and the land threatened."

"Stolen? Are you sure?"

Link nodded, "There has been no reason for the sword to be drawn again."

"Maybe he is meant to wield it this time?"

Link shook his head, "He sides himself with evil; yet he, himself, is not evil."

"How can you know he is not evil?"

Link shifted. The conversation was dragging on longer than he would prefer, but he answered, "He would not be able to touch the sword if he was corrupted by evil."

Rusl nodded, not fully understanding. He stated, "You intend to go after them."

Link nodded, "I've only returned for my weapons and to return Colin to you."

Colin, who had been silent, spoke up, "No, I'm not staying."

All eyes turned to him, but it was Link who spoke, "Colin, it's dangerous. We don't know-"

Rusl interrupted, "You know, you weren't much older when you left the village."

Link shifted, "Yes, but – "

"I can help, too. I know I can."

Rusl smiled down at his son, "As much as I would rather you stay, I think Link has more need of you." Before Link could say anything, he added, "Colin, why don't you go see what your mother and sister are doing?"

Colin nodded and hurried off. As soon as he was gone, Link said to Rusl, "I don't want to put him in danger."

Rusl nodded, "I understand and I don't want to either, but given the circumstances…"

He trailed off, but Link understood. Link nodded slightly, "I will do everything I can to keep him safe, but Rusl," He met the older man's gaze, "it won't happen like last time."

Rusl shook his head, "No, I'm ready this time."

Colin returned about then and asked, "When will we leave?"

Link thought about it before answering, "Not for a while. Some training with a sword would do us both good."

"But what if – "

"Raize can let us know if something happens."

"But he doesn't know we're staying here."

Link took out a letter from his pouch, "I've already informed him and this is his reply."

Rusl glanced at him curiously, "You expected to stay here?"

Link nodded, "I had intended to stay a while before leaving with Colin, if you would allow."

Rusl shook his head, having no response. Instead, he asked, "Who is Raize and what was his reply?"

Handing Rusl the letter to read, Link responded, "Raize is one of Zelda's guards and will be accompanying us for the time being."

Rusl nodded and opened the letter:

_Link,_

_We must be prepared for whatever we may face. I will await you in Kakariko Village in a week's time. Any longer than and we'll find it near impossible to track the enemy._

_Raize_

Rusl nodded as he handed it back to Link. "One week? That is a bit long."

Link shrugged, "We may leave sooner, but I don't want to leave ill-prepared."

* * *

In the courtyard of the castle, Raize sparred with some of the other guards, honing his skills. He knew Link was a skilled swordsman, but the boy, Colin, was another matter. He doubted the boy had ever lifted a sword. It would be better to leave him in Ordon, but Link had insisted on taking him. Knocking his opponent down, Raize turned his gaze to the castle behind him. He wouldn't let the land of Hyrule, his home, fall to evil.

* * *

Outside the eastern gate of Castle Town, Ren leaned against the stone wall, his eyes on the ground beneath him. Speaking softly, he said, "I apologize for my recklessness. You said not to draw too much attention and I did just the opposite."

His Lordship merely waved his hand, dismissively, "It is of no consequences. I had intended on the visit one way or another, it is only sooner rather than later." Ren remained silent. The Lord continued, "Ren, I want you to follow the one in green."

Ren looked up, "The one in green? Is he someone important?" Ren dimly remember then young man, but had not paid much attention. He had been more focused on the armed guards who had been following him.

"That boy is known as the 'Hero of Time' and may pose a threat. I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't stray too close."

"How will I keep him away?"

"He wants the sword and will follow it before he even considers trying to stop our plans."

Ren nodded. If that "hero" foiled the plans then he wouldn't be able to get home…where ever home was. Straightening, he said, "I'll do my best to keep him far from you."

"Good. He has likely gone south to one of the villages. You will start there."

"Where will you go?"

"I have my own business to see to." With that, he was gone, leaving Ren alone.

Ren sighed and began to walk. He didn't have anything with him other than the sword and a small pack which carried some rupees and fruit. He hoped it'd be enough for his walk since he couldn't risk re-entering the town for supplies. Gazing up at the sky as he walked, his mind turned to him home. His memories of his homeland were few and sorely lacking in detail. He was sure the sky was similar to that above Hyrule, but perhaps darker. He remembered trees of varying shades of green and of different heights and species. He remembered creatures of the wood from squirrels to foxes and all the birds. Most of all, he remembered music. The wind would play through the trees, the birds would chirp through the day into night and a woman would play a flute. No matter how hard he tried, he could not recall the woman. Was she family? Or was she a friend? It was so long ago and the few memories he had, he held dear.

Ren turned his gaze to the curving road ahead of him. His Lordship had promised to return him home if he helped him gain what was rightfully his and Ren had agreed. All he could really remember was the desert, his home fading like a dream. But how could he return to a place he cannot identify? Hyrule's sky was blue. Hyrule had trees and birds and music. Couldn't this have been his home? Ren shook his head. He may not be able to recall everything about his home, but he knew he was not from Hyrule, at least, not any part he was familiar with.

Stepping aside for a carriage to pass, he continued to reflect. He was 17 years old, he thought he was anyway and he had been in Hyrule for the last decade or so. He must have spent 7 years in his home. How could he not remember? He could only remember certain aspects of the environment and the woman. There were no names, no places, no buildings, no words. Did he come from beyond the desert? Or over the mountains?

Ren shook his head, forcing his mind clear of those thoughts. It would do him no good worrying about it. He may not remember much of his past, but it was the present that matter. With a more positive attitude, he quickened his pace as he headed south.

* * *

Still sparring, Raize fell back, the force of the blow offsetting his balance. Steadying himself, he quickly countered and disarmed his last opponent. As he and the remaining guards made their way off to change and check their armor, Raize turned his thoughts to the boy called Ren. Who was he and why was he sided with the enemy? These thoughts had crossed his mind before, but there was still no answer. The boy was young and likely being manipulated; yet, he had seen loyalty in the boy's eyes and fondness in the enemy's. Whatever the reason for the boy's strange alliance, it could prove to the enemy's weakness – a weakness he could exploit given the chance.

At that moment, Zelda walked up to him and, seeing his pensive expression, said, "You needn't worry so much. Link knows what he's doing."

Raize looked up at her solemnly, "Does he? A week is too long to wait. Who knows what could happen in such a time."

Zelda smiled slightly, "You didn't see it, then?"

"See what?"

Zelda explained, "They weren't ready to make themselves known. The boy was cornered and that man appeared then, and only then."

"You think they hadn't intended to make themselves know?"

"Not quite yet, at any rate."

Raize nodded, "Perhaps. If that were the case, we have some additional time at our disposal, but isn't that just wishful thinking?"

Zelda shrugged, "Maybe it is, but it's what we have. We are not prepared and will need every moment to amend that."

Raize nodded, understanding. It really didn't matter how much time they had. Regardless, the guards would need to prepare themselves, the villages would need to be warned and patrols would need to be arranged. Every moment was crucial. Excusing himself, he made his way to the edge of the courtyard to attend to his attire, then he would make for Kakariko Village where he would wait for Link.

***That ends this chapter. There is definitely some mystery about Ren. Who is he? Where is he from? Why is he there? These questions will be answered later…First, we'll see how Link, Colin and Raize track their newfound enemy in the next chapter. Until then, leave a comment/review; it's greatly appreciated.***


	8. Chapter 7

***I apologize for the late update, but I have been very, very busy…That, and I had a major case of writer's block.**

**As always, this is purely for fun. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 7

The distinct ringing of steel against steel echoed through the field as Link and Colin sparred. Colin had improved quite a bit in the short few days they had been in the village since arriving. Though Colin lacked the grace Link possessed from constant battle, he had become just as accurate.

Although their swords would meet every now and again, Link's mind was not on Colin's training. It had been four days since their arrival in Ordon and, more than anything, he wanted to be off. He knew it was crucial they were prepared when they left, but that did nothing to ease his mind. He knew also that every moment they stayed in the village was a moment they could have been searching for answers. With a sigh, he cast a skyward glance, wondering what they could be up against. Who could–

A sudden flash of steel caught his attention. Instinctively, he raised his blade to parry and only a fraction of a second after he felt the opposing force, he twisted his blade free in such a way as to disarm his opponent.

Colin's sword clattered to the ground as he lost his grip. Coming back to his senses, Link apologized, "Forgive me, my mind was not here."

Colin shrugged slightly, picking up and sheathing his sword, "You're worried about this new enemy, right?"

Link nodded once, "We know nothing of this new evil."

With a smile full of faith, Colin said, "No matter the evil, you'll defeat it; won't you, Link?"

Sheathing his own sword, Link kept silent. He didn't want to voice his doubts. When the Twilight had threatened to envelope all of Hyrule, he had at least some idea of where to go and what to do. Now, with this new evil, he had nothing. All he knew was that, somehow, the forces of evil had gotten ahold of the Master Sword, leaving him at a disadvantage. With only that to go on, he supposed the Sacred Grove was a good place to start, but before anything, he would talk to Ordona, the Light Spirit of Ordona Province. Or rather, Raize had clearly been to the Sacred Grove rather recently to have known the Master Sword had been missing.

Interrupting his thoughts, Colin asked, "Link, are you alright?"

Link nodded, clearing his mind, "I'm fine." Glancing at the setting sun, he added, "We should finish our preparations. We can't stay much longer."

Colin nodded and together they began to leave the field but had not gone very far when they heard a shout, "Link!"

Ilia ran up to them. Patiently, they waited for her to catch her breath. Once she had evened her breathing enough to speak, she turned to Link, "A man just came to the village. He said his name was Raize and that he needs to speak with you."

Link frowned slightly, Raize was supposed to wait for him in Kakariko. Had something happened to incite this unexpected visit? Link asked, "Where is he?"

"With Rusl." Catching Link's gaze she asked, "Link, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Ilia, but we'll find out soon enough."

The three of them hurried to Rusl's house. Link couldn't help but wonder why Raize hadn't waited in Kakariko.

* * *

His Lordship had told him to follow the one in green and Ren had begun his journey south, but had not gone very far when he had come across what appeared to be a cave. Curiosity got the better of him and he entered. Instead of it being a cave, he found it was a tunnel that led to a village. However, the village was not what one would expect.

The village was empty, not a single living being in sight. Glass shards from shattered windows and splintered wood from broken doors littered the ground as Ren made his way through the village. As he sifted through the remains of the village, he wondered if the hero had gotten a good look at him. Shrugging, he figured it didn't matter. Either way, his job was to distract the hero while His Lordship set the plan in motion. What those plans were, Ren hadn't the slightest idea. All he really knew was that once everything was over and done with, he'd be able to go home and that was all he wanted.

Entering one of the buildings, he caught sight of some cloth that was caught on the rim of a wooden box in the corner. Approaching it, he tugged free the cloth and something fell to the floor. Setting the cloth, which turned out to be a faded, dark blue cloak, aside, Ren picked up the item that had fallen. Turning it over in his hands, he realized it was a picture the frame, the picture itself was faded and torn. All that could be seen was a grey-ish colored dog and the bottom half of a woman's skirt. He briefly wondered who had lived there, but quickly pushed thoughts from his mind. It didn't matter. He needed catch up with the hero.

He lifted the cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders. At the very least, it would help to keep him warm when night fell. As he prepared to leave the building, he couldn't help but glance at the old frame. Was that all that remained of those who lived there? Glancing around the room, he saw torn and faded cloth amongst the rubble. Cloth that could have belonged to anyone. The only thing he saw that said anything about those who had lived there was that single picture.

Sighing, he stepped toward the exit of the building, but stopped when something caught his eye. At a glance, it was just a sword sheathed in the corner, but it seemed somewhat familiar. Approaching it, a part of him expected there to be a chip in the blade halfway between the tip and the guard. Drawing it, the chip was there. He sheathed the sword hastily, a thought forming in his mind. Could this have been –

He shook his head. It couldn't have been his home. He had only been living in Gerudo Desert for about ten years. The destruction he saw seemed to have happened far longer back in time. It certainly wasn't likely it was his home and yet, it seemed so familiar. Maybe he had passed through the village before he ended up in Gerudo Desert. Heaving a sigh, he left the building and made his way out of the village. He was certain he had been in the village before, but he didn't know why. Was he from there? Had he simply passed through?

He shook his head again to clear it. He had a mission. He would head to Kakariko. He was fairly confident he would cross paths with the hero there. He would do what His Lordship asked of him and in the end, he would be able to go home. Glancing down at the sword at his hip, he wondered what importance it held. Couldn't His Lordship have gotten it far quicker? Cautiously, Ren drew out the sword and looked it over. It looked like an ordinary sword. The only thing he could see that was different was the hilt and guard. It was a mix of a dark blue and violet. He swung it experimentally a couple times. It was a well-balanced sword; that much he could tell. With a sigh, he sheathed the sword and continued walking, careful of the rocks as he exited the village, once more passing through the tunneled entrance.

* * *

Link didn't bother knocking on Rusl's door. As soon as the door had opened, they all hurried into the room. Link quickly spotted Raize sitting on the couch, seeming relaxed, but Link didn't fail to notice his left arm was bandaged. Approaching the Hylian guard, Link asked, "What happened?"

Raize met Link's gaze evenly, "The fields are infested with monsters."

Colin glanced up at Link, "But monsters haven't been seen in years."

Raize asked, "Could this new evil be behind the reappearance of the monsters?"

Link answered solemnly, "It is more than likely."

Ilia asked, "But where are they coming from?"

All eyes were on Link. He shifted slightly. He had no idea where the monsters were coming from. Seeing Link's discomfort, Raize spoke up, "It's possible this new evil is summoning them from a different dimension."

"A different dimension? You mean like the Twilight Realm?"

Link glanced down at Colin, shaking his head, "No, there is no way for any being to cross between here and there. Not anymore."

Puzzled, Colin asked, "Is there another dimension?"

No one had an answer, but Link ventured a guess nonetheless, "It is possible. There's nothing to say other dimensions can't exist."

Silence followed those words. Standing and breaking the silence, Raize said, "Link, we need to go now. We can't afford to wait any longer."

Link nodded, "We'll leave tomorrow."

He turned to Colin intending to ask the child to stay, but Colin spoke first, "I'm still going."

Link sighed, but didn't argue. As much as he would rather Colin stay, he no longer saw the point in arguing. With the decision to leave in the morning, Link made his way to his house. Once inside, he went down the ladder and to the chest. From it, he pulled out the two claw shots, the Hero's bow and quiver, the Zora Armor, gale boomerang and the hidden skills chart thinking he may need a reminder. Making his way back up the ladder with those items, he wondered if he should bring anything else. He set those items on the floor neatly where he could easily grab them in the morning. He shook his head, he would figure it out in the morning. Link climbed into his bed and soon fell asleep, his last thoughts lingering on the boy, Ren.

* * *

Zelda stared out her window over Hyrule field. Even from her window, she could see the monsters roaming about. There was a knock on her door. Still staring out the window, she called, "Enter."

One of her guard entered and quickly stated, "Princess, monsters have appeared in the fields and have tried to breach the walls."

Zelda turned, "Have they?"

The guard shook his head, "We've managed to keep them outside the town by closing the gates, but…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. She knew what he was implying. Castle Town and the castle itself were protected by many guards and high walls. The villages were not. She didn't dare send a rider out to the villages and so sent a silent pray to the goddesses that the villages remain safe.

***Well, this chapter took me quite a while, but it's done. Next time, Link, Raize and Colin leave Ordon and Ren finds Hyrule field a dangerous place, especially at night. Since I have some idea of where to go next, the next chapter should be up fairly soon. Leave a review/comment if you enjoyed.***


	9. Chapter 8

***Here's chapter 8 and, as promised, it did not take an entire month, hope you enjoy. And, as always, I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 8

The sun had long set on Hyrule as Ren finally entered Hyrule Field north of Kakariko Village. He was unsure of where the hero could be, but His Lordship had told him the hero would be in one of the villages to the south. So south he was going and Kakariko was his destination. He had walked the better part of the day and was determined to walk through the night. After all, he didn't have a place to stay and the time would better be spent walking.

Ren kept a leisurely pace, not wanting to tire himself too quickly. As he followed the road, he heard something not too far off. It sounded like someone was running, but it was far too late for someone to be out. At least, no sane person would be out in the middle of the night. Of course, what would that make him? He shook his head trying to clear it.

He turned to the sound, curious. It was dark, so it was difficult for him to clearly see, but it looked human enough; that is, until it got closer. The closer it got, the easier it became to see and Ren immediately began to regret having stopped. It seemed perhaps as tall as he and carried what looked like an extremely large rectangular knife…and it was running straight for him, leaving with Ren two options: try to fight it off or run. He ran.

Ren ran as fast as he feet would carry him, but it wasn't fast enough. Whatever had been chasing him and caught up and he didn't dare turn his back on it again. Slowly, he backed away, his eyes scanning the area for any means of escape. His pursuer, far closer now, had slowed and slowly stalked toward him. Ren realized it wasn't human at all, but some kind of monster. It's skin was some shade of purple and blue and grey hair. Absentmindedly, he thought it reminded him of how an elderly woman might look…only far worse in appearance. Taking several more steps back, hoping to stay out of range of the creatures strange weapon, Ren continued to look around. He saw several other shapes further away. No doubt there were more monsters wandering about. There was a tree to his right, but another creature wasn't far from it. He doubted the creatures could climb, but could he make it too the tree before the other creature noticed him?

Summoning up his courage, he drew the sword he had taken from the grove. He hadn't the slightest idea how to use it, but it could buy him some time. Trying to keep the fear from his voice, he asked the creature, "What do you want?" The moment he said it, he realized it was a dumb question.

Instead of a spoke answer, the creature let out a kind of screech and charged at him, quickly closing the distance. Ren shut his eyes and without thinking, he swung the sword out in front of him and it sliced horizontally across the creature. A loud screech from somewhere to his left made him open his eyes again. The creature that had charged at him was gone without a trace. The screech had come from another creature that had taken notice of him and was now running toward him.

Ren sheathed the sword and ran to the tree. The creature by the tree must have heard him because it turned and raised its weapon, determined to hit him as he ran by. Somehow, Ren managed to dodge it. When he reached the tree, he quickly climbed up the trunk using the low hanging branches. He didn't stop climbing until he was in the highest limbs of the tree that would hold him. Looking down, he saw three creatures beneath him, screeching. He had no idea where the third one had come from.

He let out a sigh of relief. Either they were too dumb to realize the branches were low enough for them or they were incapable of climbing. Either way, he was safe for the moment. He leaned his back against the tree trunk as he whispered to himself, "What are those things?"

He doubted he would get an answer; at least, not anytime soon. Glancing up, he could see the moon through the leaves that were above him. He glanced back down. The creatures were still there. Well, he wasn't going anywhere for a while. He closed his eyes with the intention of getting some sleep, but no sooner had he begun to drift off that the entire tree shook. Not wanting to fall, Ren grabbed onto the trunk and glanced down. The creatures had resorted to beating the tree and hacking at the trunk with their weapons. Ren paled slightly. He wouldn't be able to sleep for he would likely fall from the tree and if they kept hacking at the trunk, the tree may fall. He would have to try to remain vigilant throughout the night.

As the night progressed, Ren dozed on and off hoping the creatures would give up and leave. The tree shuddered again and Ren groaned, "Don't they ever sleep?"

The monsters shook their heads and continued to ram into the tree and hack at it.

Ren sat up straight. Did they understand him? Almost as soon as the notion crossed his mind he pushed it aside. It was absurd; he was just tired. With a sigh, he wrapped the cloak around him and lifted the cowl. He was determined to at least try to keep warm, if nothing else.

Some time passed and sometime in the middle of the night, the monsters seemed to lose interest. Ren waited for them to be far enough away before he began to climb down from the tree. No sooner had his feet touch the ground did the ground seem to erupt a few paces in front of him. He backed up against the tree as some sort of creature emerged from the ground and shook itself free of the dirt. Ren paled. It looked to be a large dog and that alone was enough to frighten him. The creature in front of him, however, was no longer of the living. It was all bone…the skeleton of a dog…and it was coming toward him.

Ren scrambled back up the tree as the dog lunged toward him. Ren sat high in the tree as the dog paced around beneath, waiting. With a sigh, Ren closed his eyes, "It's going to be a long night."

And so, Ren spent the remainder of the night dozing in the tree while the monsters wandered the field.

* * *

The sun had only just risen above the trees when Link, Colin, and Raize left Ordon Village on their steeds. Link carried with him his sword, shield, bow and arrows, claw shots, gale boomerang, spinner, fruit, several empty bottles and two filled with a red potion. The horse call he had received from Ilia remained around his neck. Colin carried only his sword, shield, slingshot with pellets, a bow, some fruit, and a couple bottles filled milk. Raize had his sword, shield, and some supplies. All three of them wore a cloak over their attire. Surprisingly, everything they carried with them fit on their person or on their steed with room to spare.

The three of them hadn't gone very far, when Link called a halt. Raize turned in his saddle, "We don't have time to linger, Link."

Link dismounted from Epona, "I am well aware of that, but perhaps the light spirit, Ordona can enlighten us."

Raize muttered something under his breath, but otherwise made no complaint and dismounted from his steed. Colin soon followed suit and the three of them waded into the spring. After a few moments, Raize asked, "So, how do we go about summoning this light spirit?"

Link shrugged, his eyes fixated on the far end of the spring, "In the past, they would always appear before me to bestow their wisdom."

Raize rolled his eyes, "So, how long are we going to wait?"

_"Such an impatient child, you are."_ The voice seemed to come from all around them, filling the air.

Colin took a step closer to Link. Raize, however, drew his sword and looked around the clearing, "Who's there? Show yourself."

Link smiled slightly, but kept silent. The voice spoke again, _"Very well, child. It shall be as you ask."_

There was a bright, golden light in front of them that slowly became what resembled a goat of Ordon. Raize took a few steps back, unsure what to make of such a creature. Link bowed his head slightly and asked, "Light Spirit, Ordona. We have been made aware of an evil in this land. Please, can you tell us more on the matter?"

Raize sheathed his sword, though reluctant. Taking a deep breath, he added, "Time is short. Monsters have returned to Hyrule and – "

_"Of this, I am well aware. The monsters that have come are neither of this world nor of this time."_

Softly, Colin asked, "If they aren't from this world or time, where are they from?"

The Light Spirit glanced in Colin's direction before returning its gaze to Link, _"They come from a time before."_

"Before?" Raize was confused, "How can that be?"

The Light Spirit began to fade, _"Seek out Faron, he can tell you more than I."_

Raize was about to protest, but Link laid a hand on his shoulder, "We must see Faron. Ordona will tell us no more."

Raize rolled his eyes, "That light spirit didn't tell us anything. What makes you think Faron will?"

Link sighed but said nothing in response. Instead, he left the spring and mounted up on Epona. Colin quickly followed, but Raize hesitated. He didn't see any reason to see the light spirits. Though, he had no idea where to start looking. Sighing, he resigned himself to follow Link, after all, Link had saved Hyrule before. As soon as Raize mounted his steed, the three of them crossed the bridge into Faron Province.

***So concludes this chapter. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as it's done, which will hopefully be soon. Until then, leave a comment/review if you enjoyed.***


	10. Chapter 9

***So, Link, Raize and Colin seek the Light Spirits for guidance. As always, I do not own Legend of Zelda***

Chapter 9

Finally in Faron Woods, Link, Raize and Colin hurried to see Faron with the hopes of learning more about the evil that now threatened the land of Hyrule. Across the bridge, they made their way through a clearing and as soon as they passed, Link dismounted. The spirit spring was on their right. They wasted no time. The sooner they got answers, the sooner they would be able to find the evil and stop it before it covered the land.

Link waded into the Faron Spring as he had in Ordon, closely followed by Raize and Colin. For several moments, nothing happens and there is only silence. Raize, like before, grew impatient. He turned to Link, "Must the spirits make us wait?"

Before Link could offer an answer, a voice spoke, _"You must learn patience."_

Raize rolled his eyes, "If we don't hurry, this evil could take over all of Hyrule!"

_"I think not."_

"Really? We know nothing of this enemy. What makes you confident he won't succeed in conquering the land?"

Link laid a hand on Raize's shoulder, "Raize, as long as there is someone to stand against evil, evil cannot and will not prevail."

_"Well spoken, young one."_ As the last words were spoken, the light spirit appeared before them. Faron took the form of what appeared to be a kind of monkey and peered down at the three who waited in his spring.

Link looked to the light spirit, "Light Spirit, Faron, can you tell us any more about this evil we encounter?"

Faron thought a moment before answering, _"Time has been bent. What is past and what is present are nearing one and the same."_ Meeting Link's gaze, he finished, _"The darkness that threatens the land is not as you've faced before, young hero. To face this, you will need more than what you have now."_

"More than we have now?" Link wasn't entirely sure what Faron could mean by that. Perhaps the Master Sword?

Colin asked, "Do you mean we need the Master Sword to defeat the enemy?"

The light spirit nodded, _"Yes, but that is not all."_

Link asked, "What more do we need?"

Faron began to fade, _"That I cannot say. You must find out for yourselves."_

The light spirit was gone. Raize sighed, "We know little more than we did before."

Link mounted Epona, "We know more than we did. Let us move on."

Colin mounted his horse, Alexa, without a word. Raize mounted his steed and followed and the three of them continued through Faron Woods, passed the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Their pace had slowed, and Raize couldn't help but wonder what Link could be thinking. How could he remain so calm? Hyrule was threatened and Link was determined to take his time travel to all the light spirits and the two they had already spoken too had been little help.

Link noticed Raize had slowed considerably and coaxed Epona to a slow trot to ride alongside him. Link said, "Raize, I am as concerned for the fate of Hyrule as you are, but we must be prepared. All we knew was there was a man with the power to open portals and a boy had the Master Sword. Now we know that man likely has some power over time or is working with someone or something that is."

Raize nodded, "I hadn't thought about it like that." Glancing at Link, he asked, "How did you piece that together from what the light spirits said?"

Link shrugged, "Practice."

Raize shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Link was more qualified than anyone for their journey. With renewed confidence, they headed into Hyrule field, just south of Kakariko.

As soon as they entered the field, they found themselves faced with four bokoblin. The monsters took quick notice of the three. Link drew his sword from his back and Raize from his hip. Link glanced at Colin, "Stay close and ready your bow."

Colin nodded and readied his bow, an arrow on the string. Link rode forward and sliced down at the nearest monster, his sword cutting through the blue-tinged flesh of the creature. Angered the creature shrieked and raised its weapon. Epona reared, knocking the creature to the ground. Link dismounted and impaled the creature with his sword and the now deceased monster disappeared. He withdrew his blade from the ground and turned to face another monster rushing toward him, bladed weapon raised high. Link dodged aside and sliced horizontally, but it only wounded the creature. The creature swung again. This time, Link's own blade met with that of the creature and it turned to a battle of strength. Bokoblins had been fairly common and it never took much to kill them. Link quickly overpowered the creature and ran him through. The creature disappeared and Link looked to Raize who had just killed another. That left one more.

The remaining one had gone for Colin. Raize and Link both raced to Colin's side, but were not needed. Colin had pulled back the string of his bow and the arrow had flown true, embedding itself in the creature's brow. The creature disappeared. Link breathed a sigh of relief and mounted Epona once more.

Colin rode up to him and Link asked "Are you alright, Colin?"

Colin nodded after a moment, "I did it." Colin almost didn't believe it.

Raize nodded, "It was a fine shot. I'm impressed."

Link turned Epona, "There are, no doubt, more monsters ahead." He glanced back at Colin, "Will you be alright?"

Colin nodded. Raize spurred his horse forward, "The let's be off."

The three of them rode deeper into the field, dodging as many of the monsters as possible. Bokoblins were everywhere and never passed up a chance to strike at one of them. Link and Raize fought on horseback, neither daring to dismount. Colin shot arrows, though sparingly. For a while, it was going well. They were able to keep the monsters at bay as they rode through the field, albeit, their progress was haltingly.

Then, a kargarok attacked them. The strange bird flew down and knocked Raize from the saddle. Raize quickly picked himself up and drew his sword as several bokoblin charged at him. The kargarok began to swoop down again. Link quick got out his bow and loaded an arrow. Riding around to keep the creature in sight, he aimed, drew back the string. Another moment and he allowed the string to slip from his fingers, releasing the arrow. It flew straight on, hitting the large bird. The kargarok fell and disappeared.

Pushing Raize from his mind momentarily, Link hurried to Colin who was trying to fend off two bokoblin with his sword. By the time Link got there, one was already gone and the second was badly injured. Link hesitated, still holding his bow. Keeping an eye on the bokoblin, he loaded an arrow and aim for one of the creatures that was attacking Raize. He let the arrow fly and it hit the creature firmly in chest, effectively killing the creature. As soon as the arrow left, Link returned his attention to Colin. The boy had moved closer to him, but was no longer in immediate danger. Colin certainly had improved with the bow and blade, but Link still worried about him.

Raize killed the remaining monsters and, a bit clumsily, mounted his horse. Glaring at Link, he asked, "Where were you? There were five of those monsters and you left me to fend for myself.

Link didn't answer, but looked around them. He could see several monsters, some of them moving toward them.

Before Link could make any attempt to answer, Colin spoke up, "Link killed one of them and he never left."

Link glanced at Raize, "How badly are you injured?"

Raize shrugged, "Minor flesh wounds. Nothing to worry about."

Link was a bit skeptical, but there was no time to tend to him. Coaxing Epona to a trot, he said, "We'll take the most direct route to Kakariko. There are too many monsters to try to defeat them all."

Neither Raize nor Colin argued and the three of them spurred their horses to a gallop.

* * *

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Ren woke. He raised his arm to shield his eyes and nearly lost his balance. He quickly realized he was still in the tree. A quick glance around told him there were no monsters waiting for him. He quickly climbed down the trunk, glad to be able to step on solid ground. Although, once he was on solid ground, he could see the field was littered with countless monsters. There were the same monsters that had attacked him the night before as well as some different ones that reminded him of how a bandit might look, though he couldn't recall ever seeing one. Regardless, he didn't want to draw the creatures' attention.

Quickly and cautiously, Ren began to make his way through the large field. He knew he was just north of Kakariko and it shouldn't take him long to reach the village if he was careful. However, as careful as he was, a monster caught sight of him and its shriek alerted the others to his presence. Groaning, he quickened his pace, "Why do they want to kill me?"

As several monsters approached him, he drew the sword. He may have been lacking in skills with a blade, but he was sure he could at least fend some of them off so he could run to safety. Quite suddenly, a monster lunged toward him. Ren stumbled backwards, landing on his backside, but effectively dodging the attack. He scrambled to his feet and swung blindly at the creatures.

For a while, he was able to fend them off as he inched backwards, but then one of the monsters knocked the sword from his hand. For a moment, time seemed to stand still as Ren watched the sword fly from his hand to land some ways away. Without thinking, he ran toward it. He had no other way of defending himself. Running passed the creatures, he picked up the sword and ran.

As he ran, more of the monsters became aware of him, but he didn't stop. He ran until he realized he was standing in water. He turned around and saw the monsters all gathered at the edge of the water, but none ventured to step into the water. The body of water wasn't huge, maybe the size of a pond and wasn't too deep. Looking down, he figured he was standing in the deepest part of it, the water rising no higher than his knees. For whatever the reasons, the monsters did not pursue him. Realizing how tired he was from running, he sat in the water, not really caring it would result in him being drenched. Keeping an eye on the monsters, he allowed his body to rest.

* * *

Link, Raize, and Colin galloped into Kakariko, finally reaching the village after battling countless monsters. The three of them were exhausted, as were their steeds. They had taken the most direct path, ignoring the roads and had made the trip in only hours as opposed to the better part of a day. All dismounting, they made their way to the sanctuary to see Renado while the horses grazed and drank from the spring.

Upon entering the sanctuary, Renado greeted them warmly, but immediately sent them off to the inn to get some rest. Exhausted as they were, they did not argue. It would do no good. After covering such a large expanse of land in a short period of time while dealing with monsters, the horses needed to rest before they could continue. So, the three of them made their way to the inn and soon fell asleep in the beds, grateful for rest.

***Okay, so I hadn't really described any fighting until this chapter. Hopefully, I did okay with it. Next chapter, will Link and Ren meet? Until then, leave a comment/review if you enjoyed.***


	11. Chapter 10

***It's been awhile since the last chapter, but I've been a little busy college stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always, I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.***

Chapter 10

After quite a while sitting in the water, Ren was cold and wondered if it had been such a good idea to stay there. Cold and wet, but he was alive. He watched as monsters continued to pace along the edge of the water, but most had long left to wander to field. He moved slowly to the far edge, trying to avoid attracting attention as he did so. Soon, the water was no higher than his ankles. He ran. As he neared the last bit of road that would lead him to Kakariko, strange green colored creatures rose from the dirt all around him. Surrounded by these spiked spinning creatures, he muttered to himself, "What is going on here?"

Drawing the sword, he sliced at one and it seemed to disintegrate, but the others continued to spin around him and close the gap that was left by the creature he'd killed. Becoming somewhat dizzy, he swung blindly, hitting two of the creatures and ran through the opening. As soon as he had stepped foot beyond their circle, the creatures broke formation and began to spin toward him, seemingly faster than before. Looking around, there was nothing near enough to him to be of any help. There were no trees, no water.

As he ran, he saw the jagged face of rock. It looked about as tall as he, but that was surely enough to escape these creatures. He ran faster and soon reached it. Staring at the wall of rock, he realized it was higher than he first though. He searched for something, anything he could use to help him climb up. At a glance, there didn't seem to be anything and the monsters were quickly closing in on him. He reached up and grabbed the top of the wall and tried to haul himself up. Then, the monsters reached him, their spiked bodies grazing his ankles. Wincing, he searched for footholds as he clawed at the dirt on the landing, his muscles straining with the effort.

After what seemed like an eternity of climbing, he managed to haul himself over the lip and lied on his back, staring at the sky. Ren knew it couldn't have taken more than a minute or two, but it had seemed far longer. Climbing the tree before had been far easier. Sitting up, he examined his ankles. There was a cut on his right that bled a little and only a scratch on his left. It stung, but neither was any more serious than a paper cut. He peered down over the edge and was dismayed to see the creatures still there. Looking to his right, he saw a set of iron gates. He was so close. Just beyond those gates was Kakariko Village, he was sure of it; and he would find the hero there or perhaps further on, but his path would surely cross with the green-clad hero's. He lied back down and watched as the clouds drifted across the sky, content to wait a while for the creatures to leave, and it would allow him time to dry off before continuing.

* * *

Link woke some time in the late afternoon and exited his room, deciding to let Colin sleep. It had been a long day for them. He probably needed the rest. Link made his way from the inn to the sanctuary and was surprised to see Raize already there.

Raize greeted him with a small smile, "For a hero, you seemed content to sleep 'til morning."

Link said nothing in response to that, but asked, "How are your injuries?"

Raize shrugged, "Renado did a fine job. I'll be good as new by morning."

Link wasn't entirely sure about that, but there was no denying the shaman's healing abilities. Deciding to get straight to business, Link said, "Renado, I think you should close the gates."

Renado was puzzled, "What would we close the gates? Trading would be impossible."

Raize spoke before Link could continue, "Lack of trade is the leasat of your worries. Monsters roam the fields."

Link added, "We have no wish to arouse panic, but with monsters once again roaming about Hyrule, closing the gates is the safest thing you could do for the village."

Renado nodded, "I understand. I will see the Gorons, for it will affect them as much as us."

Link nodded, but Raize was puzzled, "Gorons?"

Renado walked to the door of the sanctuary, "The Gorons are a tribe that live atop Death Mountain and we have coexisted for centuries." Opening the door, he added, "I will see them tonight and we can finish this discussion in the morning."

Link and Raize nodded and Renado left for Death Mountain. Almost as soon as the door closed behind the shaman, Raize asked, "Why is it called 'Death Mountain'?"

Link hardly glanced at Raize, staring out the window, "It's a volcano."

Raize dismissed it, instead he asked, "What's on your mind?"

Link glanced back at Raize, "Ren." He turned fully, "Who is he?"

Raize shrugged, "I have no idea."

Link sighed, "We don't have much information, but what we do have is worrisome."

Raize agreed, "We're up against someone who is manipulating time."

Link nodded, but another thought crossed his mind, "But he doesn't have complete control."

"How do you know that?"

"If he did, he could have easily traveled back in time to when we were most vulnerable, but instead, he is pulling things from the past to this time."

Raize was puzzled, "I don't understand. Wouldn't it take more power to do that than to just go back a few years?"

Link leaned against the wall next to the window, "I don't know. Why else would he still be here? What does he want?"

Raize approached the window, "He wants to take control over the land. What else could he want?"

Link heard the sarcasm and shook his head, "If that was all he wanted, it would have been simple to eliminate us when we were in the throne room. Instead, he left and we've not heard anything since."

"He lost the element of surprise that day. He probably had to rethink his plans."

Link closed his eyes, trying to piece together what the cloaked man could have wanted. He had been with Zelda and it had seemed the guards were chasing the boy. When Ren was cornered, the cloaked man appeared, but only briefly to announce his intentions and to take the boy away with him. Ren was important somehow, but he had no idea what it could be. Whispering, he said, "The darkness that threatens the land is not as you've faced before."

Raize glanced at him, "That's what Faron said, right?"

Link nodded, "The last time darkness fell over the land, the Twilight made everyone as spirits. They may not have known, but the darkness was lasting. If it happened again, the citizens of Hyrule will likely fall into a panic."

The worry was clear in Link's voice. In the short time Raize had been with him, he had always seemed calm and collected. Link had always seemed so sure of himself. The severity of the situation must have sunk in, but Raize knew that if they were to succeed in protecting Hyrule, neither of them could afford to falter. He laid a hand on the young hero's shoulder, "It is our duty to protect Hyrule and we will not fail. I know we will succeed."

Link glanced up at Raize and offered him a weak smile, "I hope so." Glancing out the window, he said, "The sun is already setting. We should get some rest while we can."

Raize nodded and the two of them returned to their rooms in the inn.

* * *

High over Lake Hylia, a cloaked figure hovered, the sun setting behind him. He watched as a man dressed in strange attire advertised his canon as a kind of ride. The zoras swam leisurely by, without a glance and the few hylians who were there didn't seem interested either. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the water. Deep in the lake, he knew there was a temple that had once been filled with terrifying monsters, but it had calmed after the hero had obtained the Fused Shadow that had drawn evil toward it. Yes, the Fused Shadow. It had done well in wreaking havoc upon the land and Zant had used it to his advantage when attempting to take over Hyrule by draping it in Twilight.

He continued to stare at the lake's blue water until a voice interrupted his thoughts, "It's not like you to daydream, Karayan."

The cloaked figure smiled slightly, "These hylians are going about their lives completely unaware of anything around them. I will enjoy watching their happiness turn to panic and fear."

The female voice laughed, a sound that was gentle and sweet, completely contrary to her personality. Laughter subsiding, she said, "As evil as ever, I see."

Karayan, turned to face a small alcove further off. He knew the spirit spring lay beyond. That was his target. He hovered toward it and said to the woman, "Will it work? Zant tried much the same thing and that boy – "

"Not too worry, Karayan. Zant merely scattered the spirits light across the provinces, what you will do is steal away, not only the light, but the spirits, as well."

Karayan headed toward the opening, "How is that much different from what Zant did, Valda?"

Valda laughed softly, "Zant cast the land into Twilight. You will cast Hyrule into Darkness. You will not mix the worlds as Zant did. You will create a new one!"

Karayan smiled. He liked the sound of that. He would create a new world. A world of neither Light nor Twilight. Only the purest Darkness. "Valda, how did you devise such an evilly beneficial plan?"

Valda chuckled, "Let's just say I've had years to think about it." She wasn't going to tell him everything. Not yet. He had yet to even see her, let along hear her ultimate plans. Thinking, she asked him, "What of the boy? Are you sure he'll play his part?"

Karayan nodded, nearing the entrance to the spring, "He believes I will help him regain his memory and return home. He will distract the hero long enough for us to plunge the land into Darkness." Lowering himself to the ground, he finished, "Ren will not fail."

Valda's voice seemed close behind him, "You have faith in the boy, but is it falsely placed?"

Without turning, he answered, "Ten years, I've trained him. He won't fail now."

"You misunderstand." The voice began to fade, "The boy is innocent and pure of heart. It is the only reason he can wield the Master Sword and consequently, vital to our plans, but that also makes him a threat. Do not forget this."

Valda's voice faded and Lord Karayan wrapped his cloak around him before entering the alcove to confront the Light Spirit Lanayru. There was a peaceful silence as the sun continued to set on the lake, but it only lasted a moment before being filled by a bone-chilling shriek and as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, Lanayru Province was plunged into absolute Darkness.

***So, Ren and Link didn't meet in this chapter, but they will in the near future. In case you didn't guess it, the self proclaimed Lord Karayan and Valda are the main antagonists and Ren is their pawn. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Please, leave a comment/review if you enjoyed. Until next time, :) ***


	12. Chapter 11

***I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter; I had other things on my mind for a while. Also, I've been working on, with a friend, a short side story involving Ren and Link in the modern world. Feel free to check it out if you've not already done so. Anyway, here is the next chapter. And, as always, I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 11

The next morning, Link, Colin and Raize woke early with every intention of talking with the Light Spirit, Eldin. They exited the inn and made their way to the Sanctuary. Raize knocked, but there was no answer. Turning to Link, he said, "Renado must still me talking with the Goron."

Link nodded, "Maybe." He cast a glance skyward. Something wasn't right. Shaking his head, he walked into the spring.

Moments later, Eldin appeared before them in the form of a large bird. Link opened his mouth to greet the spirit and ask for guidance, but low chanting could be heard. All eyes turned to the sky. Hovering above the spirit spring was the cloaked figure from before. Link unslung his bow, nocked an arrow and aimed, fully intending on striking the man before he could cause any damage. Just as Link released the arrow, there was a deafening shriek that came from the Light Spirit. The three of them covered their ears and Link's bow bumped the arrow, sending it off course.

After a short few agonizing moments, silence fell over the village. The three of them straightened and looked around. Eldin was gone and the village that had been bathed in morning light was now cloaked in absolute darkness.

Link looked down at himself. He was still human. He wasn't a wolf. He felt relieved for that and looked toward Raize and Colin. They weren't spirits. _The darkness that threatens the land is not as you've faced before._ It wasn't Twilight, but there was no denying the darkness that enveloped them. It was difficult to see anything.

His voice filled with fear, Colin asked, "Link, wha-what happened?"

Link shook his head, "I don't know." It wasn't easy for him to admit that, but they had only spoken to two of the Light Spirits, there was still so much they didn't know.

Raize must have been thinking along similar lines, "Why couldn't those spirits just tell us everything."

His eyes finally adjusting more or less to the sudden darkness, Link said, "Raize, go back to Faron. I think that's where he is headed next."

Raize was puzzled, "Then isn't that where you should go?"

Link shook his head, "We need to avoid direct confrontation. We don't know what he did and if he has enough power to do this, then we need some magic of our own to face him. Without the Master Sword, we won't stand a chance."

Raize nodded, somewhat understanding, "What do you want me to do?"

"Warn Faron, then he can warn Ordona. If they know what's coming, they should be able to defend themselves."

Raize nodded, "What about you?"

Link glanced at Colin, "Colin and I will find Ren. We need the Master Sword."

With that, they went their separate ways. Raize mounted his steed, while Link and Colin mount their own.

* * *

By the time Raize rode into Faron Spring, the man was already there, chanting some sort of spell. He knew Link had said to avoid a direct confrontation, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He dismounted and picked up a rock. He threw it and it hit the man's head before falling into the spring. The man turned on him, clearly intending to dispose of him, but before he could do anything Faron attacked the man, the entire spring and surrounding area becoming awash in golden light.

When the light faded, the cloaked man was gone. Faron gazed down at Raize, _"Thank you, young one. Had you not intervened when you did, he would have succeeded in stealing me away."_

Not wasting any time, Raize asked, "What do you mean? What is it he's doing? What is he planning? How can we – "

Faron laughed, a strange sound coming from the Light Spirit, _"You have many questions and they will be answered in time. I can answer only a few."_ After a moment, Faron continued, _"That man was using an archaic form of magic. It is older than history can remember, from a time when Hyrule had no ruler and was not so named. A couple of years ago, when the hero so chosen by the gods found the sorcerer, Zant, he fought against what is known as the Twilight. What Zant did was steal our light, leaving us weak and tipping the balance of Light and Twilight. He merged the realms. What this man is doing is similar, but far more devastating. The spell he uses is one of binding. Without us Light Spirits, there would no longer be a balance and the land would be plunged into Darkness."_

Raize nodded, "We witnessed it only earlier today. Eldin fell to the spell."

_"He was not the first. Lanayru fell last night."_

"What about Ordona?"

Faron shook his head, _"You need not worry. I've already warned Ordona. He has lost the element of surprise and will not capture us easily."_

Raize breathed a sigh of relief, "Can you tell me anything else?"

Faron shook his head, _"I cannot, for I do not know. The only advice I can give is this: Return to the castle."_

"The castle? Why? Has something happened?"

_"I can say no more_." Faron disappeared.

Raize sighed, but mounted his horse and rode to catch up with Link, wondering how he was faring.

* * *

As Link and Colin exited Kakariko Village into Hyrule Field, just south of the Bridge of Eldin, Link immediately spotted someone atop the wall that ran alongside the path. However, he had no time to ponder it as Colin shouted a warning.

Link turned his attention to Colin and the creatures before them. Colin had drawn his sword and was hacking away at the bokoblins and bulbin. Releasing the reins, Link drew his own sword. It was strange for there to be so many monsters so close to the village. He glanced up at the figure, but could not tell who it was. Perhaps that person was responsible for there being so many monsters nearby, more than likely, he was chased.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to Colin, slashing at the bokoblin who came near him. Colin seemed to fairing rather well. That is, until one of the bokoblins' clubs hit Alexa. Colin's horse reared and Link spurred Epona forward. Luckily, Colin did not fall off, but his mount bolted forward. Link shouted a warning, but Colin had not regained control of his mount. Moments later, leevers rose from the ground, roughly eight of them spinning intending to circle their prey. By this time, Colin had calmed Alexa and was aware of the danger he was in. He rode in large circles, fighting off bokoblin while trying to avoid the spiked creatures.

Link sheathed his sword and drew his bow, letting Epona evade the monsters. He took careful aim at the leevers, automatically compensating for Epona's movements and speed…

* * *

Ren woke, hearing shouts and screeches. Stretching, he sat up, recalling the night before. He had hoped the monsters would have left so he could reach the village. He glanced around and realized the screeching was from the monsters, but they had found someone else to harass.

On the ground, Ren saw the green-clad hero on a horse, bow draw with an arrow nocked. He seemed to be trying to help the younger boy, also on horseback with a sword. The boy was surrounded by those green spiked creatures had had encountered the night before. Ren sat atop the wall and watched. With those creatures as well as the various others that were attacking them, he much rather preferred the safety of the high ledge. He watched as the one in green shot at those green creatures, never missing while his horse dodged around the other enemies. Ren wondered aloud, "His Lordship said to follow this person, but I don't think he told me why." He glanced down at the sword at his waste, "And this is important, too. I wonder what he is planning." Ren thought about what he had voiced. He had bits of information, but it seemed rather irrelevant to other information he had.

Shrugging, Ren continued to watch, admiring the precision, accuracy and skill of the hero.

* * *

Link slung his bow over his shoulder. With the amount of enemies around them, it would hinder him rather than help him. He drew his sword and eased his shield from his back. Guiding Epona with his knees, he moved alongside Colin and together they were able to defeat most of the enemies, the few who remained scattered. Another time, he might have chased them down, but he had other things he wanted to look into. His eyes scanned the immediate area for any more monsters. Finding none that posed an immediate threat, he set his shield on his back and sheathed his sword. Looking up, he spotted the boy on the rock wall. The boy was sitting up and Link recognized him immediately. It was Ren.

Riding closer to the wall, he called, "Can you come down here a moment." The boy seemed startled and shifted backward. Link continued, "I only want to talk."

* * *

Ren peered down at the one in green. His Lordship had told him only negative things about him and yet he seemed friendly enough. Ren was unsure if he should go down. Hesitantly, he asked, "Who are you?" Ren had a rough idea, but he wanted to hear it.

"My name is Link and I come from a small village far south of here. This is my friend, Colin. We mean you no harm. We just want to talk. Nothing more."

He sounded sincere. Cautiously, Ren climbed down

* * *

Colin nudged Link, "That's the Master Sword, isn't it?"

Link nodded once, but said nothing as he dismounted. They knew nothing of this boy, but he could was not inherently evil. Perhaps they could learn something from him. As soon as Ren landed on the ground, he stumbled. Link reached out and steadied him, "Are you alright?" Ren nodded, but otherwise was silent. So, Link asked, "Perhaps you can introduce yourself?"

Ren kept his eyes downcast, unsure of how much he could tell this person. Link. Shifting slightly, he answered, "My name is Ren." He said no more and Link didn't ask for more.

Instead Link turned and mounted his horse and extended a hand down, "It isn't safe here. We're heading toward Castle Town."

Ren nodded and took his hand, mounting up behind Link. He asked, "Why is it so dark?"

Link coaxed Epona to a trot and Colin followed suit on Alexa, "That is what we intend to find out."

***Again, I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I kept getting distracted and found myself writing other things as well as this. I'll be starting college soon, so I'll try to update every other week, but I can't guarantee it. Anyway, leave a comment/review if you enjoyed. Until next time.***


	13. Chapter 12

***I'm officially in college, so I don't know how often I'll be able to write. I'll try to get chapters up every other week, but I can't promise. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I do not own Legend of Zelda.***

Chapter 12

On horseback, Link, Colin and Ren speed through Hyrule Field toward Castle Town. Making toward the Bridge of Eldin and then the west entrance, they ride through absolute darkness, Link leading them from memory. Even in darkness, monsters continuously attack them. Hindered by this thick, unyielding darkness, they speed on, avoiding monsters whenever possible. Thrice they were forced to stop to rest the horses and adjust their course and thrice, they were attacked by monsters they could not avoid. When the monsters took advantage of their momentary stillness, Link would dismount and fight them off, often coming away with more cuts and bruises than he would have had there been light.

The ride took perhaps twice as long as it normally would have, but eventually they reached the Bridge of Eldin, that was when problems arose. Monsters rarely crossed the bridge and luckily, that didn't change, but the bridge had no sides and in the darkness, it was far too easy to misjudge and tumble into the coursing river below. They dismounted, leading the two horses with the reigns side by side and Ren stayed between the two. It was nearly impossible to tell if they were walking in a straight line and had to adjust their courses several times, only being able to see a few paces ahead of them, if that.

Perhaps halfway across the bridge, Ren asked, "Where are we?"

Taking a step and realizing quickly there was nothing beneath his foot, Link staggered back and adjusted their course once more, "We're still on the Bridge of Eldin."

"I didn't think the bridge was so long."

Link shook his head, "It isn't that it's long, we are just moving along it very slowly."

Shifting slightly, Colin asked, "How long until we reach the other side?"

Link shrugged, though the motion was not visible to Colin, "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good, I don't like walking so close to – "

The remainder of his sentence was cut off by a shout. Link quickly dodged around Epona to where Colin should be, but there was no one. "Colin!" No answer came. Link waited, hoping against all odds that Colin was somewhere nearby. Time passed and still no answer came. Link cursed himself for being so stupid. It would have been safer to have made for the southern gate. It would have been longer, but Colin wouldn't have fallen off a bridge. He debated about jumping into the river in the hopes of finding Colin, but it would delay them days. Hardly glancing toward Ren, he said, "You can continue off the bridge or come with me."

"Where…Where are you going?"

"After Colin." With that, Link dove off the bridge and moments later, found himself in the freezing waters of the river. He knew Epona and Alexa would be able to make their way across the bridge on their own and find safety. It was Ren he wasn't so sure about, but he needn't have worried. Moments after he had broken the surface for air, he heard a splash not too far from him.

"Link! Where are you?!"

Ren had dove in after him. Calling back, Link answered, "I'm just a short ways in front of you." He could hear Ren floundering, trying to stay afloat while fighting the current. "The river will take us to the lake, don't fight it, otherwise the current will pull you under."

After some time in the river, aside from freezing, Ren decided to venture a few questions, "Link, aren't you worried about what's happening?"

Link glanced behind him, catching sight of a shadow in the water that was probably Ren, "Of course I am."

When Link said no more, Ren asked, "But you're this land's hero, right?"

Link nodded, the movement lost in the darkness, "I was considered the hero after defeating Zant and restoring balance. Just because I managed that, doesn't mean I'm not worried. I had help before and I will need help now. Honestly…I'm no different from you."

Ren was silent. This hero was just like him? He didn't understand. His Lordship had told him this hero would be a threat and stand in the way of taking back what was his, but Ren wasn't so sure. Genuinely curious, Ren asked, "Why are you – "

He didn't get much further as a loud screech echoed around them. Link was sure they weren't too far from the lake. In the water, they were at a disadvantage and if that monstrous bird came down upon them, they wouldn't stand a chance. Guessing where Ren was, Link grabbed hold of his arm, "Take a deep breath." As soon as he said it, he and Ren both took a deep breath and Link dove beneath the surface, taking Ren with him.

They swam with the current and it wasn't long until they reached the lake, the current easing. They both resurfaced and Link began to swim toward shore, the soft splashing behind him a sure sign that Ren was still following him. As he swam, he called for Colin, each time hoping for an answer. Frustrated, Link climbed onto solid ground and cast his eyes over the water. In such Darkness, he could see nothing, but he hoped Colin was somewhere nearby.

Link cautiously walked, unsure of which bit of land he was on. Continuously, he called and each time he waited for some kind of response, but none came. He was beginning to fear the worst. Just as he was beginning to lose hope, he heard splashing nearby, "Colin?"

A female voice answered, "No. Are you Link?"

Saddened that it wasn't Colin, he answered, "Yes. I presume you are one of the Zora?"

"I am. If you will follow me, I believe we have the person you are looking for."

Hope fueling his tiring body, he joined the Zora in the water, "What is your name?"

"Asra." Hearing someone else in the water, she asked, "Who is your companion?"

Having nearly forgotten about Ren, Link answered, "His name is Ren." Not knowing anymore, he could not elaborate.

For quite a while they swam in silence. The only sound was the gentle rippling and occasional splashing of water as they move across the vast lake. All they could see was what was immediately in front of them, and even then it was difficult. After what was only minutes though it felt longer, Asra spoke, "Here."

Link swam forward slowly and found a platform of stone. The cave entrance to Lanayru's Spirit Spring. He lifted himself from the water as he strained his eyes to seen in the Darkness. Sure enough, Colin was lying on the stone, drenched from head to toe, his wet hair plastered to his face. Link wrung out his hat and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it from his own face before replacing it. He knelt beside Colin and gently shook him, hoping he'd wake up.

After a moment or two, Colin slowly opened his eyes and was met with Darkness. Panic rising within him, he sat up quickly, perhaps too quickly. Link quickly steadied him as he breathed a sigh of relief. If something horrible had happened, Rusl would have killed him, or left him within an inch of his life.

Still confused, Colin asked, "Where am I?"

Link answered softly, "Lake Hylia."

"Why is it so dark?"

Link's reply was almost inaudible, "I don't know."

Asra answered, "Last night the light spirit Lanayru was stolen."

Link frowned, "Eldin and Lanayru were stolen, but for what purpose?"

"Eldin as well?"

Ren whispered, "I don't understand. Why would someone steal them?"

Link answered, speaking this thoughts, "Without the Light Spirits, there is no light. Without Light, the people of Hyrule will panic. We are vulnerable and all but defense less. If someone were to attack us now, we'd hardly be a threat." Link stood, knowing he needed to get to the castle.

Hearing him shift, Colin asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the castle." Stretching, he added, "Asra, can you watch over Colin?"

Asra nodded, "I will."

Colin shook his head, attempting to stand, "You can't go alone and without the Master Sword, you won't be able to fight him. You said so yourself, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Please, Colin. It's safer for you here, with the Zoras."

"But, Link – " He stopped. Colin understood why Link wanted him to stay, but he didn't want to be left alone. "I'm scared."

Link laid a hand on Colin's shoulder, "It will be alright."

"I know. If anyone can save us, it's you."

Link hoped Colin's faith wasn't misplaced. He had overcome many obstacles in the past, but this, this was different. He didn't have Midna to help him. He could hardly see, let alone fight efficiently.

Saying his farewell to Colin after promising to return, Link dove into the water, resurfacing after a few moments in time to hear the splash of water behind him. "Ren, perhaps you should stay as well." He was very aware that Ren still had the Master Sword, but he wasn't prepared to risk someone else's life over it.

Ren answered easily, "You really care about him. I…I want to go with you."

Treading water, Link responded, "It will be dangerous."

"I know, but you're going to risk your life for him, for Hyrule. I want to help you."

Link wasn't sure what Ren's intentions were, but he would be glad for the company, "Alright, stay close."

Ren was glad Link decided to let him go. His Lordship had told him to stay close, but it was more than that. Ren genuinely wanted to help Link. Something awful was happening and he didn't want to just watch. He wanted to know what was going on. As he followed Link, his mind drifted to his home, what little he remembered of it anyway. Would he ever go back? Or would he be alone for the rest of his life? His Lordship was the only one he really knew, but was gone so often, Ren was often left alone. If His Lordship kept his promise, how was he going to get back?

Ren shook his head. His Lordship would get him home after he had finished what he needed to do. Though, a part of Ren wondered if His Lordship had something to do with the Darkness that surrounded him…

***And so ends Chapter 12. Leave a comment/review if you enjoyed. Until next time.***


End file.
